Red Moon
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Perlahan tangan Sebastian menyentuh leher Ciel. Hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi taring Sebastian menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Ciel. Sebastian yang kini dikuasai nafsu hanya menatap lapar Ciel./ Chapter 5 UPDATED! ON LONG HIATUS
1. Prologue  The Beginning

**Prologue : The Beginning**

Ini fict multi-chap pertama saya, minna-san!~

Dan, yap saya bikin Kuroshitsuji lagi dengan main pair SebasxFem!Ciel.. *karena saya belum berani bikin yaoi-,-*

Yak, daripada bacotan saya makin panjang, kita langsung saja ke cerita..

**Disclaimer**: **Kuroshitsuji** punya **Yana Toboso** sensei, saya cuma pinjem chara-charanya yang amatlah keren!~

**Warning**: **AU**, **supernatural**,** typo(s) & OOC maybe?**, di sini **Sebastian umurnya 5 tahun**-jangan tanya kenapa karena untuk keberlangsungan cerita-

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

by: **Kuroschiffer P.**

**...**

Merah. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang memantulkan sinar merah gelap di mata merah menyala-ku. Aku pun mencoba berdiri perlahan. Luka dan sayatan yang terbentuk di sekujur tubuhku menyisakan rasa sakit dan perih yang mendalam. Rambutku yang tadinya hanya berwarna hitam kelam, kini dihiasi warna merah pekat darah yang hampir mengering.

Seluruh kulitku yang putih pucat, kini dihiasi cipratan-cipratan merah cairan berbau anyir itu. Aku berdiri, menatap nanar sekelilingku, menatap lautan merah pekat berbau anyir yang menusuk, yang terhampar luas di dataran yang sekarang aku pijak. Di sekelilingku terdapat mayat-mayat saudara sebangsaku bergelimpangan bercampur dengan mayat-mayat para penyerang kami.

Jubah-jubah merah marun kebanggaan mereka, kini tak ubahnya sama dengan warna yang sekarang menghiasi seluruh tubuh mereka. Lambang-lambang _saint_ putih yang selalu mereka bawa dan banggakan, kini patah, hancur berantakan hingga tak bersisa dan tertutupi warna merah—darah mereka sendiri.

Aku kembali melihat sekelilingku. Mencoba menghilangkan _shock_ berat yang baru saja menimpaku. Memori peristiwa keji yang seharusnya tak boleh ditonton oleh anak berumur 5 tahun sepertiku, terus berulang di kepalaku seperti kaset rusak yang menampilkan adegan-adegan mengerikan yang seakan mengejekku. Peristiwa yang tadinya kukira hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang setelah kita terbangun. Kenyataannya, saat aku membuka mata, keadaan sekitarku tidaklah berubah. Aku memejamkan mataku kembali.

* * *

><p><em>Aku berteriak marah kepada mereka, para penyerang yang mengaku sebagai oraganisasi suci yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian, yang seharusnya menjaga perdamaian, yang sekarang malah menghancurkan perdamaian itu sendiri dengan menyerang bangsaku. Sumpah-sumpah konyol tentang perdamaian terus mereka serukan sambil maju menyerang bangsa kami. <em>

_Mendengar teriakanku, salah satu dari mereka menyerangku dan memberiku pukulan telak di perut serta tusukan dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhku. Aku jatuh seketika. Penyerangku yang menganggap aku sudah mati, pergi meninggalkanku dan menyerang saudaraku yang lainnya. Aku masih dapat melihat sayup-sayup saudara-saudaraku yang mulai tumbang satu per satu. Bahkan saat ibuku sekarat, memohon ampun pada penyerangnya yang kemudian dengan soknya dia acuhkan. Penyerang itu bahkan memberi hadiah tusukan di kepala ibuku yang langsung membuatnya jatuh terkulai tak bergerak._

_Aku marah sekali. Ingin sekali aku mencabik orang itu. Orang yang telah menghabisi ibuku. Tidak hanya orang itu, mereka semua yang menyerang kami. Mereka semua yang memusnahkan bangsa kami, para penghisap darah._

_Tetapi, tubuhku berkata lain. Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun. Kemudian kelopak mataku terasa berat. Makin lama makin berat hingga mataku benar-benar tertutup. Hanya kegelapan yang dapat aku lihat dan suara-suara dentingan senjata, lengkingan, suara-suara yang marah saling memaki, dan teriakan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang sekarat yang membuat telingaku sakit seperti teriris. Kemudian aku semakin masuk ke alam tak sadarku dan kemudian pingsan._

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mata. Kembali melihat sekeliling yang masih tak berubah. Aku berjalan melewati lautan merah ini, berusaha keluar dari dataran mimpi buruk ini. Menyusuri jalanan yang sekarang sudah tertutup mayat. Aku melihat mayat-mayat penyerangku dan menyeringai puas karena mereka semua juga ikut pergi ke alam sana bersama saudara-saudaraku. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan dan siapa yang menghabisi para penyerang bangsaku itu. Aku tak peduli, yang jelas dendam bangsaku kepada mereka dapat langsung terbalas dengan adanya peristiwa ini.<p>

Aku berjalan semakin memasuki hutan yang memang sangat gelap. Angin malam berhembus kencang menggerakkan dahan-dahan pohon serta menerbangkan daun-daun yang sudah gugur. Semakin lama aku berjalan ke dalam hutan, tak tau arah mana yang kutuju. Hingga kemudian tubuhku tak sanggup lagi berjalan dikarenakan sakit yang kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Aku kemudian berhenti di sebuah pohon besar yang sepertinya sudah amat tua umurnya. Aku jatuh terduduk tak sadarkan diri lagi di depan pohon itu.

**…**

Saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur _single_ di sebuah kamar kecil dalam rumah sederhana yang sepertinya terletak di pedesaan. Aku menatap seluruh pemandangan asing ini sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur. Seseorang kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar dan kemudian membukanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya! Jangan bangun dulu! Lukamu belum pulih sepenuhnya, Nak!"

Aku hanya diam menatap seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata _cerulean blue_ yang sangat indah itu. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan berupa bubur gandum hangat beserta secangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

"Ini, makanlah! Kau pasti lapar. Suamiku menemukanmu dua hari yang lalu di dalam hutan saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan. Waktu itu kondisimu sangat menyedihkan." kata wanita itu seakan tau kebingungan yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, kemudian memakan makanan yang dibawa wanita itu dengan lahap. Wanita itu hanya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar, ya? Kalau mau tambah bilang saja! Oh iya, aku belum tau namamu." kata wanita itu.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." jawabku singkat sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Malu.

"Sebastian, ya? Nama yang bagus! Namaku Rachel Phantomhive." kata Rachel sambil tersenyum hingga bola matanya menutup.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyelesaikan kegiatan makanku. Melihat aku sudah selesai, Rachel menaruh nampan berisi mangkuk dan cangkir kosong itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

"Kau tau, Sebastian? Malam itu aku kaget sekali suamiku tiba-tiba membawa pulang seorang anak kecil penuh luka. Suamiku menyuruhku mengobatimu. Aku panik sekali karena baru pertama kali aku lihat anak sekecil kau terluka seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sebastian?" tanya Rachel dengan wajah prihatin dan penasaran.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Diam, lama tak menjawab. Tak mau mengingat peristiwa di malam itu. Malam pembantaian saudara-saudaraku.

"…Aku tak mau membahasnya, Mrs. Phantomhive." jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan memaksamu. Lalu, di mana rumahmu, Sebastian? Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti amat khawatir sekarang. Aku dan suamiku akan mengantarmu nanti." kata Rachel.

"…Aku..tidak punya tempat tinggal dan orang tuaku..." jawabku terputus sambil tertunduk, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di sudut mataku mengingat orang tuaku yang terbunuh oleh mereka, para penyerang itu. Mengingat tempat tinggalku yang juga hancur, rata dengan tanah akibat ulah mereka juga.

Rachel terdiam menatapku kemudian mendekapku erat. "Maafkan aku telah bertanya! Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tinggallah dengan kami. Aku juga punya anak perempuan yang usianya kira-kira sama denganmu. Besok akan kuajak kau ke tempatnya. Dia sedang berlibur di rumah bibinya sekarang. Ya, Sebastian?" katanya seraya melepaskan dekapannya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Terkejut merasakan kebaikan manusia biasa kepadaku yang biasanya dikucilkan. Ah, kemudian aku tersadar. Itu karena wanita ini belum tau warna asliku. Belum tau makhluk apa aku ini. Ia berpikir aku dan dirinya sama—manusia. Padahal jika ia tau, masih maukah dia merawatku? Mendekapku seperti tadi, memperlakukanku dengan baik?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi taunya dan tetap berpura-pura menjadi manusia. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk. Kuabaikan rasa hausku akan darah yang sudah mulai terasa. Aku memang belum meminum darah manusia dari 4 bulan lalu. Aku berpikir, bila rasa haus ini kuabaikan, aku akan dapat menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya. Namun, aku memang tidak bisa melawan takdirku.

Maka, keesokan harinya, hal itu terjadi..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Yak, maaf kalau pendek, karena saya sengaja bikin prologue pendek. Dan kalau banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di fict di atas, saya mohon kritik & sarannya minna-san karena berhubung saya newbie :3 Dan kalau fict ini amatlah aneh dan gaje serta miskin review saya akan hapus mungkin.

Sa, once more, mind to review?

**Someone who trapped in Shadow**,

**Kuroschiffer P.**


	2. Chapter 1  That New Student

**Chapter 1:**** That New Student**

.**  
><strong>

Gomen kalau saya apdetnya sangat lama! Biasa, penyakit males author menyerang!~ *plak!*

Yak, di chap ini tak ada hubungnnya dengan yang kemarin. _Sa, enjoy reading~_

**Disclaimer**: **Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-chara-nya yang super keren!

**Warning**: **AU, typo(s), OOC, supernatural ga keliatan di sini**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

_**London, Spring, 11 years later, 7 am**_

Cahaya mentari pagi menelisik masuk melalui celah tirai bermotif kotak-kotak biru-hitam. Hal itu memaksa seorang remaja yang sedang berbaring di kasur membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia melirik jam weker yang dari tadi terus berdering di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Ia pun bangun dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sejenak. Kemudian ia melirik kalender yang berdiri di samping jam weker.

"Hnghh! Ah, hari ini Senin ya? Cepat sekali libur musim dingin tahun ini."

Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang jaraknya hanya beberapa kaki dari tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggangnya tergerai melambai-lambai dengan anggun. Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, ia berkaca sejenak.

Bisa ia lihat wajahnya yang berantakan. Rambut kelabu kebiruannya yang berkilau acak-acakan. Mata _cerulean dark_-nya terlihat kuyu dan berair bekas bangun tidur. Yah, tampangnya saat bangun tidur memang sangat kacau. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan berjalan memasuki _box shower_.

**…**

Setelah selesai mandi, berpakaian seragam, dan sarapan, ia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tinggal seorang diri di apartemen itu. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis remaja, ia memang dikatakan sangat berani untuk tinggal sendirian. Ya, ini bukan kemauannya untuk tinggal sendirian. Kita akan tau sebabnya pada saatnya nanti. -plak_-_

Dia berjalan keluar dari apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 18 sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 40. Dia menekan tombol _lift_ ke bawah dan menunggu alat transportasi yang berjalan secara vertikal itu sampai di lantai tempatnya berada.

Satu per satu orang-orang yang tinggal di lantai tersebut mulai bermunculan, ikut menunggu _lift_ tiba. Tidak ada yang spesial di pagi yang cerah ini. _Lift_ pun sampai di lantai ia berdiri. Semua yang ada di lantai tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam _lift_ tak terkecuali gadis itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai dasar ia berjalan keluar gedung menuju halte terdekat. Bisa kita lihat banyak orang yang akan berangkat kerja atau sekolah pagi ini. Pria ataupun wanita, orang dewasa maupun anak-anak sudah datang memenuhi kursi yang tersedia di halte. Gadis itu tak masalah dengan hal tersebut. Toh, bis yang akan dinaikinya sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berdiri di samping gadis itu. Pemuda berambut hitam lurus bergaya _harajuku_ itu ikut menunggu kedatangan bis seperti dirinya. Gadis itu meliriknya. Pemuda itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolahnya.

'_Satu sekolah denganku ya?' _pikir gadis itu.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, ke tempat gadis itu berdiri. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum manis kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu acuh dan hanya memalingkan mukanya ke depan, ke arah bis yang selama ini ia tunggu kedatangannya.

Kedua pipi gadis tersebut sedikit memerah lantaran dirinya ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya. Gadis itu sempat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Yang sangat membuat gadis itu terpukau adalah kedua mata yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Mata _red ruby_ yang indah menawan yang jarang sekali dimiliki orang. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bis merah itu, beserta pemuda tadi dan orang-orang yang lain.

Gadis itu memilih bangku kosong paling depan dekat jendela di sisi kanan. Bangku itu selalu menjadi bangku favorit gadis itu tiap kali ia berangkat sekolah. Ia selalu senang memandangi jalan dan pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Menurutnya hal itu menenangkan.

Lain dengan gadis itu, pemuda tadi duduk di bangku kosong paling depan di sisi kiri. Tepat di seberang samping bangku gadis tadi. Pemuda yang merasa dirinya tadi diacuhkan, menolehkan wajahnya yang tampan bak model atau aktor terkenal itu menuju gadis tadi.

'Sombong sekali, sih gadis itu!' pikir pemuda itu. Gadis yang sedang diperhatikan pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum menghadap ke jendela—karena melihat sesuatu di luar sana—membuat pemuda itu tertegun sejenak dan ikut tersenyum. 'Ternyata kalau tersenyum manis, ya?' pikir pemuda itu lagi. 'Eh, sepertinya aku kenal wajah itu. Dimana, ya?'

Akhirnya bis sampai di tempat gadis dan pemuda itu tuju. Sekolah mereka, _Lanchester High School_. Gadis itu turun dari bis dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sebelum ia mencapai gerbang, seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaa! Cieeel! Aku kangen kamu! Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu! Kau makin manis saja, Ciel! Aku makin gregetan! Kamu selama liburan musim dingin ke mana saja? Blablabla.."

"Elizabeth! Lephaskhan tahnganmu, akhu tak bisha bernafhas khalau sepherthi ihnih!" sahut gadis itu sambil meronta-ronta, yang ternyata bernama Ciel. Ya, Ciel Phantomhive.

"Ah, baiklah!~" kata gadis ceria itu, yang bernama Elizabeth Middleford.

Ciel yang ngos-ngosan, selepas dari pelukan 'maut' Elizabeth–_author_ digampar Lizzie-, menatap gadis berambut kuning cerah yang dikuncir dua tersebut. Sebelumnya timbul niat Ciel untuk memarahinya, tetapi niat itu hilang lantaran melihat senyum _innocent_ Elizabeth yang akrab disapa Lizzie itu.

Entah mengapa, tiap kali Ciel ingin memarahi Lizzie, muncul perasaan tak tega. Mungkin karena Lizzie merupakan sepupunya dan satu-satunya gadis yang mau menjadi temannya selama ini sejak kecil, menerima dan memaklumi sifat Ciel yang angkuh dan pemarah serta berharga diri tinggi. Karena hal itu juga, Ciel dijauhi dan sulit bersosialisasi dengan yang lain.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah dengan mengobrol bersama—meski sebagian besar hanya Elizabeth yang bicara dan Ciel hanya sesekali menyahuti dan kebanyakan ber-'hn' ria. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata _red ruby_ mengamati mereka.

Mata itu kemudian berubah warna menjadi sewarna _berry_ menyala, kemudian berubah kembali ke warna semula. Dan sebentuk seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. 'Ya, dia memang gadis yang sangat _menarik_.' pikir pemuda berambut hitam tadi.

**…**

Sesampainya Ciel dan Elizabeth di kelas, mereka langsung menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Ciel dan Elizabeth duduk depan-belakang. Meja mereka terletak di pojok belakang kelas di dekat jendela. Ya, jendela sepertinya memang tempat favorit bagi Ciel dimanapun ia berada.

Dari jendela kelas Ciel yang terletak di lantai 2, bisa terlihat taman, tempat parkir, dan lapangan _Lanchester High School_ yang luas berbentuk persegi panjang yang dikelilingi pot-pot tanaman dan pohon-pohon kecil yang membuat lapangan sejuk dan teduh.

"Hoi, Ciel! Jangan melamun saja! Kita kan lagi ngomong!" kata seorang pemuda bermata _blue sapphire_ yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Ciel dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ada apa Alois, Elizabeth?" kata Ciel kikuk.

"Bukan Elizabeth, kan Ciel? Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku begitu." sahut Elizabeth sambil merengut.

"Haha, iya-iya, Lizzie! Puas?" kata Ciel. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum.

"Oi, Ciel, libur musim dingin kemarin kau kemana? Aku menelpon ke _HP_ dan apartemenmu tapi tak diangkat?" tanya pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Alois Trancy yang duduk di meja di depan Ciel, di samping meja Elizabeth.

"Ooh, aku berlibur di rumah bibiku di kampung. Mungkin di sana tidak ada sinyal, hingga tak tersambung ke _HP_-ku." kata Ciel.

"Ah, pantas saja, padahal kami ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan bareng!" kata Elizabeth.

"Soalnya aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi bibiku. Dia kan keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang. Lagipula—"

KRRIIING

Ucapan Ciel terpotong suara bel yang berdering keras, tanda masuk waktu pelajaran pertama. Murid-murid yang tadinya asyik bercanda, ngobrol, duduk di meja, jalan-jalan, mengerjakan PR, langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing dengan tertib.

Mereka tau bahwa pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Sejarah yang diajar oleh wali kelas mereka sendiri yang sangat disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi peraturan—Mr. William T. Spears.

"_Morning, class!"_ kata guru mereka yang baru memasuki kelas.

"_Good morning, sir!"_ jawab murid-murid serentak.

"_How's your holiday? Today, we've got a new student. Come!_" kata guru berambut hitam kelimis tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat lurus, bermata _red ruby _sewarna darah, berkulit putih pucat, berperawakan tinggi berjalan tenang memasuki ruang kelas. Paras wajahnya yang memang setara dengan aktor ternama _Hollywood_ itu membuat gadis-gadis di kelas terpesona akan dirinya. Gadis-gadis itu mulai cekikan, berbisik-bisik genit, bahkan berteriak langsung saking _excited-_nya.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Keren sekali!~"

"Huwa, mataku tak berkedip memandangmuu!~"

"Wow, _you're so hot_!"

"Waaii, pilih aku! Pilih aku!" _-apaan lagi-_

Dan banyak lagi sorakan-sorakan girang tak bermutu yang terlontar keluar dari mulut gadis-gadis di kelas itu. Namun ada satu gadis yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Hanya diam menatap pemuda yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Terpaku dengan mata merah pemuda itu yang menurutnya, dia takkan bosan memandangnya.

'Dia..yang tadi pagi, kan? Ternyata murid baru.' pikir Ciel.

Dan lain halnya dengan para siswi genit itu, para siswa mulai menggerutu. Mereka merasa mulai tersaingi dengan pesona Sebastian.

Pemuda itu melihat ke seluruh penjuru kelas dengan senyum manis yang selalu ia pasang di wajahnya. Awalnya ia merasa sedikit risih dengan teriakan-teriakan _ala fangirIs _dari gadis-gadis di kelas, tetapi matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang mengacuhkannya dan menyita perhatiannya tadi pagi.

'Ah, kelas ini sungguh menarik!' pikir pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

"Sst! Jangan berisik, anak-anak! Beri waktu murid baru ini untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. _Now, please introduce yourself!_" kata Mr. Spears kepada murid baru itu.

"Ah, _good morning, friends! My name is Sebastian Michaelis! I'm from France. Well, then, nice to meet you!_" kata Sebastian yang sukses membuat semua gadis di kelas diam lantaran mendengar suaranya yang _oh-damn-so-sexy_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka langsung ribut lagi. Minta alamat-lah, nomor telepon-lah, _e-mail_-lah, bahkan ukuran _singlet_-nya pun ditanya. _-WTH!*swt*-_

"Nah, Michaelis, kau bisa duduk di meja kosong di belakang itu." Kata Mr. Spears menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Ciel.

Karena sifat Ciel, tidak ada orang yang mau duduk di dekatnya kecuali Elizabeth dan Alois. Mereka berdua memang baik pada siapapun dan tidak memilih-milih teman. Mereka pun lebih senang berkumpul bertiga dengan Ciel daripada dengan yang lain.

"Dan sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Jangan ribut!" kata Mr. Spears memeringati gadis-gadis di kelasnya yang dari tadi masih saja ribut seperti bebek menyahuti Sebastian yang sedang berjalan menuju mejanya.

Sebastian duduk di mejanya. Ia menoleh ke kiri, ke tempat Ciel duduk. Ia menyeringai hinggap kedua bola mata merahnya yang indah menutup.

"Hai, kau yang tadi pagi, kan? Kenalkan, aku Sebastian. Kau?" kata Sebastian kepada Ciel sambil agak berbisik agar tidak ketauan mengobrol.

"Hn." jawab Ciel singkat tak menoleh dan tetap memperhatikan ke depan kelas. Ia acuh menanggapi sapaan murid baru tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau jarang membersihkan telingamu, eh? Sampai-sampai tidak bisa mendengar ucapan orang." celetuk Sebastian yang merasa diacuhkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Telinga Ciel berkedut, empat siku-siku terbentuk di sudut keningnya. "APA? Enak saja sembarangan mengatai orang yang baru kau temui! Aku dengar semua yang kau katakan bodoh!" jawab Ciel kasar sambil menengok ke arah Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum—baca: menyeringai.

'Huh, ternyata dia tidak sebaik kelihatannya!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

"Ternyata kau bisa bicara juga, toh. Lagipula kau belum jawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya." kata Sebastian tenang. Ia senang sekaligus heran melihat respon Ciel yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang biasa ia ajak bicara. Biasanya mereka malah bersikap sok manis dan cerewet di depan Sebastian sambil kege-eran dan cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Huh, bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel ketus sambil memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke depan.

"Oh, jadi namamu 'Bukan Urusanmu', eh? Baiklah, salam kenal, 'Bukan'!" balas Sebatian tenang.

"KAU! Sialan! Apa maumu, HAH?" bentak Ciel kepada Sebasian.

Elizabeth, yang duduk di depan Ciel kaget dan spontan menengok ke belakang. Kemudian sebuah penghapus papan tulis meluncur ke arah Ciel dan hampir mengenainya. Ciel menengokkan wajahnya ke depan dengan kaget. Ternyata yang melemparinya penghapus papan tulis adalah Mr. Spears.

"Jangan ribut saat jam pelajaran, Phantomhive! Sekali lagi kau mengganggu, silakan keluar dari kelasku!" kata Mr. Spears masih membri toleransi. Ia sendiri heran dengan tingkah Ciel yang biasanya selalu tenang dan diam, tiba-tiba berteriak seperti tadi.

Anak-anak di kelas yang menoleh ke arah Ciel dan menunjukkan keheranan yang sama dengan guru mereka. Sedangkan Ciel yang seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ditegur oleh guru dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya, hanya menundukkan kepala sambil menahan semburat merah yang bermunculan di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Maaf, Mr. Spears." jawab Ciel pelan. Dalam hati, ia menyumpahi kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba berteriak hanya gara-gara menanggapi ucapan Sebastian. Ciel juga menyumpahi Sebastian karena gara-gara dirinyalah Ciel jadi kena marah.

Sedangkan Sebastian, berkebalikan dengan Ciel, ia malah tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ciel yang dimarahi.

"Hei, jangan merengut dan menyumpahiku dalam hati. Itu salahmu sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol emosi." celetuk Sebastian tenang melihat Ciel yang sedang melempar _death glare_-nya kepadanya.

Ciel kaget karena Sebastian tau apa yang dipikirkannya dan spontan berkata, dengan pelan-pelan tentu saja, "Hah, bagaimana kau bisa tau? Ah, sial!" Ciel menepuk keningnya, menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya, haha." tawa Sebastian pelan.

"Cih!"

"Oi, kau marah? Kalau marah kau tambah manis lho!~" goda Sebastian sambil sedikit terkikik.

"Argh, sesukamu, lah!" kata Ciel pasrah. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuatnya sefrustasi ini.

"Haha, kau orang yang lucu, ya 'Bukan'!" tawa Sebastian pelan sambil terus menggoda Ciel.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive! Bukan 'Bukan'! Ingat itu, Michaelis!" maki Ciel sepelan mungkin agar tidak kena tegur lagi. Di keningnya muncul kedutan empat buah siku-siku.

"Phantomhive, ya?" ujar Sebastian pelan seakan nama itu tak asing baginya. "Oh iya, Ciel, jangan panggil aku Michaelis, panggil saja Sebastian." kata Sebastian sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Huh, terserah aku mau memanggilmu apa!" kata Ciel kikuk karena Sebastian memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, bukan nama keluarga. Pengecualian untuk Elizabeth dan Alois yang memang teman dekatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu 'Bukan' saja, ya?" jawab Sebastian enteng.

"APA? Enak saja! Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang lain ya!" kata Ciel geram. Kedut marah di kening Ciel bertambah.

"Lho, kau saja bebas mau memanggil orang lain apa, masa hanya aku yang tidak boleh?" kata Sebastian tetap dengan sikapnya yang tenang.

"Oke, aku turuti maumu SE-BAS-TI-AN. Kau juga harus memanggilku dengan namaku. Huh, kalau meladenimu tidak akan ada habisnya!" kata Ciel makin geram, berusaha meredam emosinya yang sudah ada di ujung kepala.

"Ha-ah, gadis jaman sekarang semuanya gampang naik darah, ya?" kata Sebastian _innocent_ sambil tetap melihat ke depan. Tingkat kesabaran Ciel habis. Dia menggebrak mejanya dan berteriak, "Kau? DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Seluruh kelas yang tadinya tenang menghadap ke depan, serentak menengok ke arah Ciel. Mr. Spears yang tadinya sedang menerangkan pelajaran, berhenti berbicara dan melotot ke arah Ciel.

"Phantomhive! Keluar dari kelasku sekarang!" bentak Mr. Spears yang memang sudah kesal karena ada yang menyelanya bicara.

Ciel yang baru saja sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, hanya tertunduk lemah dan berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Sebelum keluar, ia sempat meminta maaf pada Mr. Spears atas kelancangannya tadi.

Karena terlanjur kesal, Mr. Spears tidak memberinya toleransi lagi hingga Ciel tetap dihukum keluar kelas. Sesampainya di luar kelas, Ciel menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok kelasnya.

'Sial! Sial! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Ciel? Bikin malu saja, sih!' rutuk Ciel dalam hati. Ia heran. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus bertemu dan dipermainkan oleh makhluk macam Sebastian yang dengan sangat tidak berdosanya memancing emosi Ciel keluar.

Ia juga mengutuki sifat pemarahnya yang sangat parah yang mulai muncul sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kalau saja ia bisa sedikit saja mengontrol emosinya, ia tak harus menerima pandangan heran menusuk dari seluruh siswa di kelas. Tak harus menodai rekor menjadi siswa yang baik yang tak pernah kena hukum. Ya, Ciel, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Sedangkan Sebastian, hanya terkikik pelan karena berhasil mengerjai Ciel. Tapi, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah dengan Ciel karena bagaimanapun, Ciel kena hukum gara-gara terpancing perkataannya.

'Ah, tapi siapa suruh dia gampang emosi?' pikir Sebastian.

Kemudian ia terdiam, berusaha berpikir atau mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nama 'Phantomhive' yang menurutnya tidak asing. Karena tak kunjung mengingat apapun, ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan panjang nan membosankan yang keluar dari mulut Mr. Spears.

…

"Ciel, tadi kau kenapa? Aku kaget sekali mendengarmu tadi. Sampai dikeluarkan oleh Mr. Spears lagi." tanya Elizabeth sambil memegang sepotong _choco_-_banana bread_ di tangannya.

"Iya, aku juga terkejut. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan si anak baru tadi, hayo~?" timpal Alois iseng sambil memainkan sedotan _orange juice_-nya.

"Mikir apa sih kau, Alois? Tanya sajalah sendiri sama si anak baru yang super menyebalkan itu. Aku malas membahasnya." jawab Ciel sambil memutar matanya dan memakan _sandwich_ telur-nya.

"Memangnya dia semenyebalkan itu, Ciel? Kelihatannya dia baik dan disukai semua orang." kata Elizabeth.

"Semua orang atau hanya gadis-gadis?" kata Ciel.

"Mmm, iya sih." jawab Elizabeth.

"Ha-ah, aku sih tak tertarik dengan lelaki. Dan aku setuju dengan Ciel, dia memang menyebalkan. Dia merebut semua perhatian gadis-gadis yang harusnya ditujukan untukku!" timpal Alois sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut.

"Ya ampun, Alois, jadi itu maksudmu? Haha, sampai kapanpun juga kau tak akan seperti Sebastian selama otakmu itu masih kotor seperti ini! Ahaha.." kata Elizabeth. Ciel ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan-celotehan aneh yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Ketika mereka bertiga sedang asyik dengan percakapan mereka, terdengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis kegirangan. Padahal Sebastian cuma lewat di depan mereka dan tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tingkah mereka sudah seperti orang mendapat hadiah mobil _sport_ keren bernilai jutaan poundsterling. Mendengar teriakan mereka, ketiga anak manusia itu menengok.

"Huh, kukira ada apa." kata Ciel.

"Iya, heboh sekali, sih. Aku pikir ada siswa yang pingsan atau semacamnya." sambung Alois.

"Ha-ah Alois, bagaimana sih kau? Masa ada orang pingsan mereka teriak-teriak kesenangan?" kata Elizabeth sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Alois hanya cengengesan. Sedangkan Ciel hanya mendengus sebal melihat Sebastian sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah meja kantin yang sedang mereka tempati. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ia temui orang semenjengkelkan Sebastian.

Alois dan Elizabeth yang dari tadi sedang asyik berdua, tiba-tiba menggigil. Ternyata yang menyebabkan hal itu adalah aura hitam mencekam yang berasal dari Ciel.

"Eh, Ciel, kenapa kau?" tanya Elizabeth cemas sambil menepuk pundak Ciel.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ciel sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya yang terkesan agak—sangat—memaksa.

"Kalau wajahmu aneh begitu jelas ada apa-apa. Apa gara-gara si murid baru menyebalkan itu barusan lewat di depan meja kita?" tebak Alois tepat sasaran.

"Argh, tak usah bahas dia, _okay_? _Mood_-ku bisa tambah rusak kalau dia terus-terusan muncul!" tukas Ciel.

"Haha, kau benar-benar membencinya, ya Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth sambil menghabiskan rotinya yang tinggal secuil.

"Tapi hati-hati, Ciel! Kau nanti malah jadi suka lagi sama murid baru perebut-perhatian-wanita itu. Kata orang, benci bisa jadi suka, lho!~" ledek Alois iseng lagi.

"Hih, apa maksudmu Alois? Aku tidak akan suka sama makhluk macam murid baru itu!" kata Ciel kesal.

Alois hanya tertawa. "Hati-hati lho dengan ucapanmu Ciel! Kalau kau nanti jadian sama dia aku bakal minta pajak pertanggungjawaban atas perkataanmu barusan, lho!" kata Alois jahil.

"Argh! Sudah kubilang tadi, aku TIDAK BAKAL SUKA apalagi JADIAN dengan makhluk itu! Ayolah, Alois! Berhenti mengacaukan _mood_-ku!" tukas Ciel yang benar-benar geram dengan memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya.

"Iya, sudahlah Alois. Lihat itu, sepupuku sudah benar-benar marah sekarang, sampai-sampai telinganya memerah begitu." kata Elizabeth yang niatnya membela Ciel, tetapi efek dari perkataannya barusan malah membuat Ciel makin naik pitam.

Ciel yang sudah cukup kesal gara-gara ucapan—yang menurutnya—tak bermutu Alois, kini makin kesal gara-gara perkataan polos Elizabeth barusan. Tetapi, dia tetap tidak bisa marah pada Elizabeth karena bagaimanapun juga ucapan Elizabeth ada benarnya dan dia memang tidak bisa memarahi sepupu sekaligus teman baiknya sejak kecil itu.

Alhasil, Ciel hanya menarik napas panjang, berusaha meredakan amarahnya barusan. Mereka bertiga kemudian meneruskan kegiatan makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang orb merah cantik tengah memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Pemilik kedua orb itu juga mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Seulas seringai terbentuk di bibirnya yang menawan. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke kelasnya sambil diiringi teriakan-teriakan _fangirls_ yang terus bermuculan di tiap tempat yang ia lewati hingga menuju kelas.

…

"KRIIIIIIING" Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini akhirnya berbunyi.

"Yak, cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas Biologi halaman 83-98! Dikumpulkan lusa! _Good afternoon, class!_" ujar guru berambut cokelat yang selalu terlihat ceria itu seraya meninggalkan kelas.

Anak-anak yang daritadi memang sudah sangat menunggu-menunggu hal itu langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka serta merubah raut muka mereka yang tadinya suntuk menjadi ceria. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Ciel yang yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dengan wajah yang sama kusutnya seperti pagi tadi.

Ya, _mood_-nya hari ini benar-benar sedang jelek. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan ditemani kedua temannya, Alois dan Elizabeth seperti biasa. Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, mereka berpisah karena selain arah rumah mereka berbeda, Alois dan Elizabeth selalu dijemput. Ciel yang ditinggal sendiri memang terbiasa pulang sendiri dengan naik bis seperti halnya ia berangkat sekolah.

Ia pun berjalan ke halte yang biasa ia datangi sepulang sekolah untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang datang. Baru saja Ciel sampai di halte bis itu, raut mukanya langsung berubah.

Tampangnya yang sekarang menjauhi kata manis yang biasa orang tujukan kepadanya. Aura hitam juga menggantung setia di belakang tubuh Ciel. Penyebabnya…tentu saja karena ia melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sedang berdiri di halte bis itu.

Kemudian gadis itu merubah kembali raut wajahnya seperti biasa. Menganggap pemuda bermata merah yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu tidak ada. –_Kasihan sekali dirimu Sebby, ga dianggep#plak! Oke, Back to the story- _

Tetapi usaha gadis itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu sendiri sekarang malah berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu sekarang berdiri di samping Ciel dan tersenyum atau menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri, Ciel?" kata pemuda itu memulai percakapan.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Ciel kalem. Kali ini ia tidak ingin terpancing emosi seperti tadi. Cukup sekali ia mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum.

"Dingin sekali kau ini. Aku 'kan bertanya baik-baik. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?" kata Sebastian protes.

"Kau kan bisa lihat sendiri, kalau akau berdiri sendirian ya berarti aku pulang sendiri." jawab Ciel masih kalem.

"Ya, aku memang bisa lihat kau sendirian, makanya aku ke sini untuk menemanimu." kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihat terpana atau bahkan pingsan. Kecuali Ciel tentu saja.

"Ih, aku tidak perlu ditemani oleh orang sepertimu! Aku bukan anak di bawah umur yang ke mana-mana harus diawasi. Lagipula aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri." kata Ciel masih tetap mempertahankan kekalemannya meski terselip nada kesal sedikit pada ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, kau ini kan masih kecil. Lihat saja tubuhmu yang pendek itu. Apalagi wajahmu yang masih bisa dikategorikan seusia anak SD. Orang bisa saja menyerangmu atau malah menculikmu." kata Sebastian ringan yang sukses membuat asap mengepul di ujung kepala Ciel.

Ciel sudah amat sangat berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan _death glare_ paling mematikan yang kira-kira artinya 'Sekali lagi kau bicara macam-macam, awas kau!'

Sedangkan orang yang diberikan tatatapan itu, seakan tidak tidak terpengaruh, malah membalas tatapan itu dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau memang manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di seluruh jagad raya ini!" ujar Ciel penuh penekanan dikarenakan ia sendiri sedang mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak di depan umum lagi.

Harga dirinya yang setinggi langit itu, yang tadi pagi sudah ia jatuhkan lantaran termakan omongan makhluk berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya ini. Ia tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh lagi, apalagi di depan orang yang lebih banyak ketimbang jumlah siswa di kelas.

"Dan kau gadis yang paling gampang naik darah di seluruh semesta ini barangkali." jawab Sebastian membalas pernyataan Ciel barusan.

"Kau!" Ciel hanya mendengus kesal dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bis yang baru saja tiba. Ciel benar-benar diuji kesabarannya oleh makhluk bernama Sebastian Michaelis ini. Dalam hati ia tak habis pikir mengapa orang itu senang sekali membuatnya naik pitam.

Sebastian yang memang menunggu bis yang sama dengan Ciel, ikut melangkah masuk ke dalam bis. Kali ini ia tidak duduk berseberangan dengan Ciel seperti tadi pagi melainkan langsung di samping Ciel.

Wow, hebat sekali ya, baru tadi pagi jarak mereka terpisah beberapa bangku sekarang hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Melihat Sebastian yang seenaknya duduk di sampingnya, Ciel berjengit kesal.

"Oi, siapa yang suruh kau duduk di sini? Masih banyak bangku yang lain!" kata Ciel seraya bangkit dari bangkunya, hendak pindah, tetapi terlambat, bis sudah berjalan dan hal itu menyulitkan Ciel untuk berjalan. Alhasil, ia duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Hoo, jangan begitu. Bahaya kalau kau berdiri saat bis sedang berjalan. Lagipula kenapa sih? Suka-sukaku mau duduk dimana." kata Sebastian sambil menengok ke arah Ciel.

"Huh, aku bosan melihat tampang mesum meyebalkanmu!" kata Ciel.

"Oh ya? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bosan melihat tampang imutmu." jawab Sebastian riang sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, dasar mesum!" kata Ciel sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela agar mukanya yang memerah tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sebastian.

Sebastian yang melihat tingkah Ciel tak dapat menahan senyum nya dan kemudian hanya tertawa geli perlahan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?" kata Ciel sambil melotot ke Sebastian.

"Tentu saja kau! Kau ini memang benar-benar aneh." kata Sebastian sambil terus tertawa.

"Kau! Argh! Bicara denganmu bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung mendadak." tukas Ciel yang sedang amat berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak menyembur keluar.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dan mengabaikan celotehan menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Sebastian.

Akhirnya bis sampai di halte dekat apartemennya. Ciel bersyukur karena akhirnya dia dapat terbebas dari Sebastian. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar bis. Belum jauh ia berjalan dari halte tempat ia turun, ia mendengar langkah kaki berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, Ciel, tunggu dong! Kau terburu-buru sekali." ucap suara yang tidak asing itu sambil menepuk pundak Ciel.

"Kau! Kenapa mengikutiku, HAH?" bentak Ciel frustasi. Empat buah siku-siku tersemat di keningnya. Angan-angannya akan terbebas dari Sebastian hilang sudah.

"Aku tak mengikutimu, kok. Dan aku memang ingin pulang." jawab Sebastian tenang.

"Memang rumahmu di sini apa?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"Yap, aku baru pindah ke apartemen gedung itu." kata Sebastian riang sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 40 yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi Ciel.

"APA!"

**…**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: Akhirnya chap 1 selese~ Chap ini memang sangat berbeda dgn prolog. Kan namanya prolog pasti beda lah. Tadinya saya sempat bingung mau membuat Ciel ber-_gender_ cowok atau cewek. Tapi saya putuskan untuk membuatnya jadi fem karena saya masih belum berani bikin _slash_ ahaha~ #plak! Tapi bagi yang lebih suka Sho-Ai, anggap saja Cielnya cowok karena sifatnya memang fleksibel.~

**Thank You for Yer Reviews (_ _)**

**Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita, Sora Shieru, Kesha, Vi Ether Muneca, Moussy Phantomhive**

Kesha: Salam kenal juga~ Ini udah apdet walau telat -_- Makasih reviewnya!~ RnR lagi bole~

.

_Sa, click the review icon below and gimme suggestions, comments, or praises maybe?_ *plak! ngarep*

**The Laziest Author,**

.

.**  
><strong>

**Kuroschiffer P.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 That Absent Student

**Chapter 2: That Absent Student**

.

_Hontou ni Gomenasai_! Sekarang malah apdetnya ngaret banget-bangetan! -_-"

Awalnya saya mau apdet chapter lalu dan sekarang tidak lebih dari seminggu berhubung lagi libur, eh saya malah keasyikan liburan serta males-malesan sampai lupa ngetik chap ini.. *ditimpukin*

Dan untuk chapter2 berikutnya mungkin akan sangat ngaret karena saya belom kelar ngetik chapter 3 dan saya mau pergi liburan sejenak!~*malah curhat* *diamuk massa*

Daripada nambah panjang dan gak jelas, silahkan baca saja!~

.

**Disclaimer**: **Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-chara-nya yang super keren!

**Warning**: **AU, typo(s), OOC, SebasxFem!Ciel, alurnya kelambatan gak sih? *plak* And at least DLDR!**

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

"_Memang rumahmu di sini apa?" tanya Ciel kesal._

"_Yap, aku baru pindah ke apartemen gedung itu." kata Sebastian riang sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 40 yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi Ciel._

"_APA!"_

**Red Moon**

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

"Ya!" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum jahil sembari berjalan keluar dari _lift_ bersama Ciel.

"Salam kenal ya, tetangga!" tambah Sebastian sambil memasuki pintu apartemennya yang terletak tepat di samping apartemen Ciel.

Ciel hanya menunduk pasrah seperti orang kalah judi. Dia kemudian berjalan gontai ke dalam apartemennya sambil terus menunduk dan aura hitam pekat setia menggantung di belakangnya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Apa salahku hingga kau membuat hidup damaiku seperti ini?" ucap Ciel menghela napas sambil merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang berseprei biru laut―berusaha menghilangkan kepenatannya.

CESSSHH

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang sedang di goreng dan bau sedap menggelitik indra pendiuman Ciel. Gadis yang tengah berbaring itu merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak dan berbunyi. Ia bengun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu mini.

"Kau sudah datang toh, Maylene." kata Ciel membuat wanita berambut merah keunguan yang sedang menghadap wajan menolehkan kepala.

"Ah, Lady Ciel sudah pulang, toh. Maaf saya tidak menyabutmu tadi. Saya sedang di toilet hingga tidak mendengar kedatanganmu." kata Maylene gugup sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Tak apa, aku 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus di sambut tiap hari!" kata Ciel meyakinkan.

"Hmm. Tunggu sebentar, ya Lady Ciel! _Chicken Mozarella-_mu belum akan saya antar ke tempat biasa." ujar Maylene sambil kembali fokus ke kegiatan menggorengnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih, ya Maylene!" jawab Ciel sambil berbalik, kembali ke kamarnya yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan ruang tamu mini.

Ya, apartemen tempat Ciel tinggal bisa dikategorikan besar karena terdiri dari berbagai ruang yang biasa ada di rumah-rumah. Bedanya, hanya ada satu kamar tidur di apartemen luas memang untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang.

Maylene adalah _maid_ yang dipekerjakan keluarga Phantomhive sejak orang tua Ciel masih ada. Dia _maid_ yang sangat setia dan sudah merawat Ciel sejak Ciel berumur 3 tahun. Sekarang Maylene hanya bekerja _part time_ semenjak Ciel berusia 12 tahun. Maylene datang setiap hari jam 1 pm sebelum Ciel pulang dari sekolahnya yang selesai pukul 3 pm.

Yang dia lakukan di apartemen Ciel adalah membantu Ciel mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, mencuci, merapikan apartemen, dan berbagai pekerjaan _maid_ lainnya.

"Hm.. lebih baik aku mandi dulu." kata Ciel sambil melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 pm. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

**…**

**...  
><strong>

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Lady Ciel!" kata Maylene dengan tas tersampir di lengan kanannya—sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ah, ya! Hati-hati di jalan Maylene!" jawab Ciel sambil menengokkan kepala yang tadinya sedang berkutat pada tugas Biologi-nya. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tamu mini itu―tempatnya biasa belajar.

"Ya, kamu juga, Lady Ciel!" ucap Maylene sambil berjalan keluar apartemen.

DRAK

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar oleh Ciel. Ia pun melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ha-ah, sendiri lagi." ujar Ciel di sela-sela tugasnya.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sepasang orb hijau terang menyala sedang mengawasinya dari celah tirai jendela balkon seringai terbentuk di tersamarkan oleh kegelapan malam.

_Handphone_ yang sedang dipegang orang itu bergetar. Sosok itu pun mengangkat _handphone _flip itu hingga sejajar dengan telinganya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?" jawab sosok itu.

"_Bagaimana? Sudah kau pastikan?"_tanya suara berat dari telepon itu.

"Ya, tak salah lagi. Mata biru _cerulean_-nya, dia memang anak Vincent dan Rachel." ucap sosok itu sambil terus mengawasi Ciel.

"__Bagus. Kalau begitu kita hanya tinggal menunggu. Kembalilah kau sekarang_!"_ kata suara berat itu.

"Hn." jawab sosok itu singkat sebelum memutus telepon dan kembali menatap Ciel yang sekarang kelihatannya sedang bersiap untuk pergi tidur.

"_Finally, we found you, Young Lady!"_ gumam sosok itu sambil menyeringai lagi. Kemudian ia melompat ke bawah dari lantai 18 gedung itu dan menghilang.

**…**

**...  
><strong>

"Kau bertetangga dengannya, Ciel?" seru Alois dan Elizabeth sekali rasa terkejut mereka di wajah mereka.

"Ya, ya! Jangan tanyai aku macam-macam, oke? Aku juga sangat menyesal sekarang tinggal di apartemen itu." jawab Ciel sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di mejanya.

"_My, my_! Selamat, ya Ciel!" kata Alois dengan nada riang yang menurut Ciel adalah nada mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Ciel sambil agak mendongak dan menatap Alois tajam.

"Ya, dengan begitu kalian akan cepat dekat lalu jadian dan nanti aku bakal dapat pajak pertanggungjawaban darimu sekaligus dapat memergoki kalian kalau sedang berduaan!~" jawab Alois enteng dengan wajah sangat riang sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

BLETAK!

Dua buah buku sejarah tebal nan berat berhasil menghantam kepala pirang sang Trancy muda.

"Adaw! Apa-apan sih, kalian?" ringis Alois sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang dihiasi _triple ice cream_ hasil perbuatan Ciel dan Elizabeth.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" jawab Elizabeth dan Ciel berbarengan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mikir seperti itu Alois! Jangan membuat sepupuku ini makin kesal dengan ocehanmu, dong! Harusnya kita menghiburnya, tau!" tambah Elizabeth sambil berkacak pinggang dan memelototi Alois tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau mengoceh macam-macam, awas saja!" timpal Ciel dengan nada kesal di setiap kata-katanya.

"Ih, iya iya! Kalian tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ah!" jawab Alois sambil merengut.

"Bercandamu saja yang tidak lucu!" sergah Ciel sambil menatap ke arah jendela―kegiatan favoritnya.

KRIIIIIIING

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama -murid yang tadinya berlalu lalang kesana kemari di dalam kelas mulai kembali ke mejanya masing-masing. Satu per satu meja yang tadinya kosong mulai kembali diduduki pemiliknya. Kecuali satu meja yang terletak di samping kanan meja Ciel.

"Hey Ciel, kau apakan si murid baru itu sampai-sampai dia tidak masuk?" tanya Alois menyadari pemilik meja di belakangnya tak ada.

"Cih, biar saja! Selamanya dia tidak masuk pun aku rela." jawab Ciel sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sst.. sebentar lagi Mr. Randall masuk! Kau tak mau kena marah lagi 'kan Ciel?" kata Elizabeth setengah berbisik sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Iya iya." jawab Ciel sambil sedikit menunduk. Mr Randall itu tidak beda jauh sifatnya dengan Mr. Spears. Mereka sama-sama prefeksionis dan disiplin hingga banyak murid yang mengecap mereka galak.

Benar saja, guru yang agak tua itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas, bersiap untuk memulai pelajarannya. Raut mukanya selalu terlihat sedang marah dan menyeramkan hingga menguatkan kesan galak dalam dirinya.

"_Good morning, class."_ ucap guru itu sebelum memulai pelajarannya.

"_Good morning, sir!_" jawab murid-murid di kelas itu serentak.

"_Today, one of your friends is absent. Mr. Spears said he's sick. Now, let's begin our lesson!"_ kata Mr. Randall memberi tau kabar tentang Sebastian dan memulai penjelasan Fisika nya.

'Bukannya kemarin dia sehat-sehat saja? Buktinya dia sempat tertawa-tawa mengerjaiku dengan wajah mesum menyebalkannya.' pikir Ciel heran sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

'Masa bodoh lah!' lanjut Ciel sambil kembali memperhatikan ocehan panjang lebar Mr. Randall yang sukses membuat beberapa siswa yang duduk di pojokan menguap dan perlahan-lahan memposisikan kepala mereka di atas meja―untuk tidur tentu saja.

**…**

"Haa-ah! Akhirnya aku terbebas dari 4 jam pelajaran membosankan nan melelahkan ini!" ucap Alois sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sambil menguap lebar.

Bagaimana tidak? Dua jam pelajaran fisika sudah cukup melelahkan pikiran. Kemudian malah dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan rumit matematika yang diterangkan oleh guru macam Mr. Lau.

Memang dia keturunan Cina yang kebanyakan pandai berhitung, tetapi rasanya penjelasan darinya malah membuat matematika jauh lebih rumit dari kelihatannya.

"Iya, siapa sih yang mengatur jadwal pelajaran semester ini? Payah sekali!" ucap Elizabeth menguatkan kata-kata Alois barusan.

Ciel hanya diam menanggapi perkataan kedua temannya. Dia bukannya sedang kesal atau semacamnya, tetapi dia juga sedang capek dan sangat amat suntuk gara-gara dua mata pelajaran di awal pagi mereka.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ke kantin saja! Sekalian ganti suasana biar lebih cerah. Bisa mati bosan aku kalau tiap hari terus-terusan begini!" keluh Alois sambil beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hm, baiklah, ayo Ciel!" ajak Elizabeth ikut berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan mengikuti Alois.

"Hn." jawab Ciel singkat, padat, dan jelas sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke kantin bersama teman-temannya.

**…**

**…**

"Ya, aku sedang menuju ke sana sekarang!" kata pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu sambil tetap fokus menatap jalanan.

"_Kau sudah mengurus yang lain-lain, 'kan?"_ jawab suara asing yang berasal dari telepon genggam yang sedang dipegang pemuda itu.

"Ya, sudah beres. Kau tinggal terima jadi seperti biasa." jawab pemilik orb _crimson_ berkilat dengan nada mengejek.

"_Ahaha..di sana ada orang-orang kita, jadi kurasa tak akan sulit bagimu."_ kata suara asing itu di seberang telepon.

"Ya..ya. Apa ada lagi? Aku sedang menyetir sekarang. Kau tak mau terjadi hal merepotkan, 'kan?" ucap pemuda itu yang dari ciri-cirinya dapat kita ketahui kalau itu adalah Sebastian.

"_Hm.. Baiklah! Dasar tak sabaran! Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati-hatilah!" _kata suara asing di seberang sambil memutus telepon.

"Huh, cerewet! Padahal yang sering ceroboh itu dia." ucap Sebastian dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil melempar _handphone-_nya ke jok mobil yang kosong di samping kanannya.

_Orb ruby_-nya kembali ia arahkan ke jalan. Ia kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam dan membuat sedan hitamnya melaju lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

Seharusnya ia sedang berbaring di apartemennya saat ini. Tetapi karena alasan yang belum kita ketahui, dia sekarang sedang memacu mobilnya ke suatu tempat yang hanya ia dan orang-orang tertentu yang tau.

"Ha-ah, hidup seperti ini memang merepotkan!~" gumam Sebastian di sela-sela kegiatannya mengemudi.

Sesampainya ia di daerah yang mulai sepi dan sunyi serta lumayan jauh dari London, ia memelankan laju mobilnya. Rupanya yang ia tuju adalah tempat pembuangan mobil-mobil bekas yang akan dihancurkan yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang biasa ditempuh selama 3 jam dari pusat kota London. Mobil sedannya sekarang mulai memasuki area yang hanya dipenuhi sampah-sampah bangkai mobil.

Di tengah-tengah area itu terdapat bangunan berukuran sedang berbentuk persegi berdiri kokoh. Kentara sekali usia bangunan itu yang sudah tua dari catnya yang kusam dan dinding sampingnya dirambati ranting-ranting liar yang sudah mengering.

Seperti sudah di set, pintu bangunan itu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dan mempersilahkan mobil hitam Sebastian masuk. Pintu itu kembali menutup perlahan hingga mobil dan sosok yang mengemudikannya tak terihat lagi.

**…**

**…**

"Di rumahmu saja ya, Ciel?" usul Elizabeth sambil membereskan perlengkapannya―bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ya, sudah lama aku tidak ke apartemenmu, Ciel!" timpal Alois yang sekarang sedang berdiri menunggu kedua kawannya selesai merapikan peralatan mereka.

"Hm, ya sudah. Aku sih di mana saja boleh." jawab Ciel santai ikut berdiri di samping Alois.

"Kalau begitu kita ke _mini market_ dulu, beli camilan yang banyak. Aku akan suruh supirku mengantar kita." ujar Elizabeth riang sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti Ciel dan Alois.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di apartemen Ciel. Itu termasuk cepat karena mereka juga sudah mampir ke _mini market_ dan membeli banyak sekali camilan dan snack. Sebenarnya niat mereka mau makan atau mengerjakan tugas?

"Banyak juga ya, bawaan kita." kata Alois mengawali pembicaraan di dalam _lift_ yang sedang menuju lantai 18 yang hanya berisikan mereka bertiga.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengambil ini semua, eh?" tanya Elizabeth sambil melirik Alois.

"Aku 'kan hanya mengambil yang aku sukai. Ini juga sudah kuminimalkan." sahut Alois dengan raut muka _innocent._

"Segini kau bilang sudah diminimalkan? Perutmu itu sebanyak apa, eh Alois?" kata Ciel sambil mengangkat sekantong besar belanjaan yang hanya berisi camilan.

"Ah kau ini Ciel! Seperti tidak tau Alois saja!" kata Elizabeth sambil menepuk pundak Ciel dan terus melirik sinis ke arah Alois.

"Ya, , kita sampai kawan, ayo!" ajak Alois riang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh, dasar." gumam Ciel sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar _lift_.

Sesampainya di apartemen Ciel, ketiga remaja itu langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu mini itu. Di ruang mini itu terdapat sebuah sofa panjang yang tak terlalu besar berwarna merah marun bergaris hitam.

Di depan sofa, berdiri meja kecil persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu Belanda yang di cat hitam dan di pernis hingga mengkilap. Sebuah perapian kecil terletak di hadapan meja tersebut. Perapian yang dibingkai besi kecil bermotif rumit itu hanya dipakai saat musim dingin.

"Lady Ciel sudah datang, toh. Ah, ada Ms. Middleford dan Mr. Trancy juga." seru Maylene yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mencuci.

"Maaf, aku belum menyiapkan apapun." kata Maylene sedikit gugup sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haha, tak apa-apa kok, Ms. Maylene! Kita sudah beli makanan. Nih!" jawab Elizabeth sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk 3 kantong plastik penuh camilan dan snack yang tadi mereka beli.

"Ya, dan jangan canggung begitu Maylene, seperti baru kenal kita saja!" sahut Alois sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, kau lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu yang tadi. 'Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak perlu disambut." ucap Ciel.

"Ahaha, iya. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Maylene sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kemudian berbalik ke tempat cuci.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mengerjakan tugasnya!" ujar Elizabeth mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ha-ah!~ Kita 'kan baru saja sampai! Aku bahkan belum sempat meregangkan ototku." komentar Alois dengan nada sangat malas dan diiringi uapan.

"Ya ampun, Alois! Kita ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas, ya! Bukannya untuk santai-santai!" protes Elizabeth sambil menempeleng pelan kepala pirang Alois.

"Ih, aku tau! Aku 'kan masih capek, masa sudah disuruh ngerjain? Kalau kita dapat C atau bahkan F aku tidak bakal nanggung, lho!" ucap Alois berdalih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku saja yang kerjakan." kata Ciel sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan digunakan untuk membuat kliping.

"Eh, masa Ciel sendiri? Aku juga ikut bantu, ya! Biarkan saja deh si Alois bodoh itu." sindir Elizabeth sambil melirik ke arah Trancy muda.

"Iya deh, kalian melapor lagi kalau aku tidak ikut kerja!" kata Alois sambil beranjak dari sofa dan ikut membantu Ciel mencari bahan di buku.

**…**

_**4.32 pm, Ciel's Living Room**_

"Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga!" ujar Alois riang sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Nanti aku saja yang menge-_print_. Biar sekalian dengan tugas-tugasku yang lain." kata Elizabeth sambil menghadap Ciel.

"Kau yakin? Ada 145 halaman, lho! Kita bagi tiga saja." jawab Ciel.

"Tak apa. Aku saja, biar langsung bisa dibukukan." ucap Elizabeth sambil menaruh flash disk berisi tugas mereka di saku roknya.

"Hei, makanannya masih tersisa lumayan, nih!" kata Alois sambil menunjuk satu kantong plastik berisi snack yang lumayan banyak.

"Buat Ciel saja." usul Elizabeth sambil memasukkan buku-buku dan peralatan miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku jarang makan snack! Pasti nanti makanan itu ujung-ujungnya sudah _expired_ kemudian berakhir di tong sampah." ucap Ciel sambil menunjuk tong sampah mini di ruang tamunya.

"Aku tidak bisa membawanya pulang! Ibuku pasti mengomel karena aku juga masih punya stok snack yang banyak di rumah." ujar Alois _innocent_ yang berhasil mendapat lirikan sinis dari Ciel dan Lizzie.

"Ha-ah, ya ampun! Kau sudah punya cemilan banyak di rumah tapi masih membeli sebanyak ini!" kata Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Ya sudah, kau saja yang bawa pulang, Liz!" sambung Ciel sambil menatap ke arah Middleford termuda.

"Yah, Ciel, 'kan kau tau sendiri aku sedang diet. Makanya tadi aku cuma makan setengah punya Alois." ujar Elizabeth menutup tasnya dan sudah bersiap pulang.

"Terus bagaimana? Sangat sayang kalau dibuang." kata Ciel sambil menatap Alois dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Jangan melihatku begitu, dong!" protes Alois. "Hem… Bagaimana, ya?" jeda Alois. "Ah, lebih baik kita kasih Michaelis saja! Dia 'kan sedang sakit. Hitung-hitung sekalian menjenguk!" usul Alois sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Wah, boleh juga! Kebetulan apartemennya di sebelah Ciel, 'kan? Tumben sekali idemu bagus, eh Alois!" ujar Elizabeth sambil tersenyum.

"APA? Aku tak 'kan mau menjenguknya! Jangankan menjenguk, mendengar kalian membahasnya saja sudah bikin kesal!" protes Ciel tegas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah Ciel! Jangan sedingin itu. Mungkin saja dengan kau menjenguknya dia akan sadar dan berhenti mengganggumu lagi." ucap Elizabeth sambil memegang pundak Ciel dan menatapnya memohon.

"Iya, Ciel! Apalagi dengan begitu hubungan kalian akan makin bagus dan kalian bisa cepat jad― Adaw!"

Buku tebal melayang ke kepala Alois sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kilatan kesal terpatri jelas di kedua orb biru Ciel.

"Kalau kau bicara macam-macam lagi, kepalamu akan tertimpa pot tanamanku, Alois!" geram Ciel layaknya singa kelaparan.

"Iya, iya! Aku hanya bermaksud membenarkan perkataan Lizzie, kok! Aku juga sebenarnya malas menjenguk murid baru perebut perhatian itu!" gerutu Alois sambil meringis dan memegang kepala pirangnya.

"Kata-katamu sama sekali tak membantu, Alois!" ujar Elizabeth. "Sudah Ciel, jangan dengarkan Alois."

"Iya, maaf! Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita jenguk dia! Daripada makanan-makanan ini dibuang?" kata Alois sambil mengangkat kantong berisikan snack itu.

"Ya, ayo Ciel! Tidak ada ruginya juga kok! Lagipula 'kan ada aku, nanti aku akan membantumu kalau kau terus-terusan diganggu." ujar Elizabeth sambil tersenyum hangat dan menyambar tangan Ciel.

"…Tapi awas ya kalau kau berani berkata yang aneh-aneh, Alois!" ancam Ciel sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya langsung ke muka Alois.

"Iya, iya! Aku juga tak mau tiba-tiba hilang ingatan atau bahkan kepalaku bocor hanya gara-gara meledekmu, Ciel." kata Alois sambil menyingkirkan telunjuk Ciel di hadapannya dan memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau kau sadar! Ya sudah, ayo cepat selesaikan urusan kita!" ucap Ciel dengan nada perintahnya yang biasa.

Mereka bertiga melangkah ke luar pintu apartemen Ciel. "Ruangannya nomor berapa, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth sambil menengok ke arah Ciel.

"Tepat di samping pintu ini." jawab Ciel malas sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan di samping pintu yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Benar-benar tepat di sampingmu, Ciel? Ya, ampun! Dunia sempit sekali, ya?" ujar Alois sambil tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu―Ciel dan Elizabeth tak memperhatikannya.

TINGTONG

Alois menekan bel ruangan itu. Setelah merasa agak lama tak ada yang berubah, ia menekan kembali.

TINGTONG

"Apa mungkin dia sedang tidur, ya? Sampai-sampai tak mendengar bel." tanya Alois heran.

"Hm, mungkin juga, sih. Tapi masa iya jam segini sudah tidur?" tanya Elizabeth balik.

"Coba saja tekan lagi." usul Ciel masih dengan nada enggannya.

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

Sudah kelima kalinya Alois menekan bel, tetapi tak kunjung ada perubahan.

"Mungkin benar dia tidur." kata Alois kepada dua sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hem, iya. Ya sudahlah kalau begini." ujar Elizabeth menambahkan perkataan Alois.

"Percuma kita berdiri lama-lama di sini. Ya sudah, sekarang aku antar kalian ke lantai dasar." ucap Ciel sambil bersiap melangkah.

Belum sempat mereka beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, pintu di depan mereka menjeblak terbuka. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam berkulit pucat berdiri berbalutkan piyama panjang bergaris. Dari sikapnya, dia tampak terburu-buru.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama! Aku baru saja keluar dari toilet." ucap pemuda beriris merah pekat itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Kami datang menjengukmu, Michaelis." ujar Elizabeth sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, untung kau cepat membuka pintu karena kami baru saja ingin beranjak pulang." ucap Alois sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke _lift_ melalui pundaknya.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau repot-repot menjengukku. Ayo, silahkan masuk!" kata Sebastian sambil mundur ke belakang dan mempersilakan ketiga orang itu masuk.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian kepada Ciel yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan sedari tadi diam.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengantar mereka karena mereka bersikeras mau menjengukmu." ucap Ciel sambil melirik malas ke arah Sebastian."Aku pulang saja."

Belum sempat Ciel melangkah, tangan Sebastian telah menyambar tangan Ciel dengan cepat. Rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi pucat Ciel. "H-hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ciel gugup. Ciel sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa jadi segugup ini.

"Jangan langsung pulang begitu saja, dong! Setidaknya tanyai dulu apa aku sudah sehat kalau memang niat menjenguk." ucap Sebastian sambil tetap memegang tangan Ciel.

"Ap―"

"Hei, Ciel, Sebastian! Sedang apa kalian? Lama sekali, sih?" tanya Elizabeth yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyela perkataan Ciel.

"Ya ampun, Ciel! Ternyata kau dan Sebastian sudah….. " ujar Elizabeth kaget sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan mulut karena melihat Ciel dan Sebastian sedang bertautan tangan. "Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kalian!" ucap Elizabeth lagi sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"I-ini t-tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Lizzie! Kau salah paham!" teriak Ciel panik sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sebastian. Wajah Ciel makin merah disertai sedikit keringat mengalir di keningnya.

Sebastian hanya diam dan memperhatikan sosok Ciel yang sedang gugup yang menurutnya sangatlah manis. Elizabeth hanya tertawa dan berkata,"Haha, tak apa kok, Ciel! Tak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak―argh! Ini semua gara-garamu Sebastian!" geram Ciel sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan hidung Sebastian.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu masuk, kok! Kau saja yang terlalu keras kepala." jawab Sebatian santai.

"Hei, kalian! Ngapain pada di depan pintu begitu? Kalau mau ngobrol di dalam saja!" kata Alois yang baru saja muncul di tempat kejadian percekcokan kecil yang tak penting itu.

"Benar, kalian juga kalau mau melanjutkan di dalam saja! Aku dan Alois tidak akan mengganggu, kok!" ucap Elizabeth dengan nada riang dan sangat tidak bersalah.

"Memangnya Ciel dan Michaelis sedang apa tadi, Liz?" tanya Alois penasaran.

"Tidak! Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun! Sekarang ayo masuk!" perintah Ciel kepada ketiga orang itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Ciel masuk sambil menggaet tangan Sebastian yang ototmatis langsung membuat Elizabeth dan Alois tersenyum dan melirik satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Sebastian, dia hanya diam dan pasrah menerima dirinya diseret masuk oleh Ciel sambil tersenyum puas.

**…**

**…**

"_Hahaha, Ciel! Ternyata dibalik semua omelanmu diam-diam sudah__―__"_

_BLETAKK_

"_ADAW!"_ ringis suara pemuda tadi disertai suara berdebum agak keras.

"_ALOISS! JANGAN NGOMONG MACAM-MACAM KAU, YA!"_ teriak suara perempuan yang terdengar cukup keras dari _speaker _kecil.

"_Oi, oi! Nanti aku susah membereskannya!" _Kali ini tersengar suara pemuda lainnya yang kelihatannya sedang menggerutu karena ruangannya terkena imbas hasil perbuatan perempuan yang tadi berteriak.

"Untung si Michaelis tepat waktu, ya?" ujar sebuah suara dari belakang pria yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan keempat remaja tersebut.

"Ya! Kalau begini kita sudah tak usah khawatir lagi. Bisa dipastikan darah _enchantoid _akan ada di tangan kita." jawab pria yang tadi disapa.

"Kapan kita bisa _memanen_nya?" tanya suara orang yang tadi menanyai pria itu sambil menyalakan api pada obor yang terpancang di dinding ruangan itu dengan tangan kosong.

"Tenang, masih lama kok! Musim dingin Desember tahun ini!" jawab pria yang sedang mendengar.

"Ha-ah! Kalau begitu kenapa kita sudah bersiap-siap dari sekarang? Masih sekitar 9 bulan lagi 'kan?" ujar pria penanya itu.

"Jangan begitu, Knox! Kau tau 'kan organisasi _itu_ masih melindunginya. Hanya saja mereka belum sadar kita telah menemukannya." kata pria itu kepada rekannya tadi yang bernama Ronald Knox.

"Ya, ya. Baiklah, selama masih belum genting jangan libatkan aku, ya! Selamat bekerja!" ucap Ronald sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan di rumah Sebastian.

"Huh, sesukamu lah!" gerutu pria itu sambil kembali fokus mendengarkan.

**…**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: <strong>Heheh, sudah mulai supernatural dan misteri 'kan? Iya 'kan? *ditabok berjamaah* Sebenarnya saya masih sangat bingung bikin adegan _romance_ buat SebasCiel di fict ini karena dua-duanya sama-sama 'batu' *plak* Silahkan beri saya masukan dan sarannya karena saya sangat payah jika menyangkut yang berbau _romance_..

_Readers: Lo mah semua genre juga payah!_~

_Kurofer: ...*pundung di pojokkan*_

**Thank You for Yer Reviews (_ _)**

**Kesha, SoraShieru, Vi Ether Muneca, Moussy Phantomhive, Aiko Enma, Kamiya Yuki**

**.  
><strong>

Kesha: makasih banyak!~ serasa melayang saya~ saya pikir sangat ngebosenin-_-" iya, saya bilang kemarin lama karena sangat menjauhi tenggat waktu yang saya tetapkan sendiri_ *plak* _haha, tak apa-apa kok, yang penting udah review!~ jangan bosen buat RnR fict abal ini ya?~

Aiko Enma: iya, iya.. ini saya udah apdet!~ makasih banyak buat ripiu-nya, ya! RnR lagi sangat diterima!~ :D

_.  
><em>

Saya memang benar-benar sangat** lack of experience in romance things**! _Sa, would ya mind to help me by clicking 'Review' icon below, onegai?~_

**Still The Laziest Author,**

.

.

**Kurofer P.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 That Student Knows

****Chapter 3:****** That Student Knows**

.**  
><strong>

Ini dia chapter3!~ *ditimpukin* Oke, maap kalo lama, dan untuk ke depannya bakal lebih lama lagi!~ *makin ditimukin*

Okelah!~ Silahkan langsung baca!~

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**:** **Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-chara-nya yang super keren!~

****Warning**:** **AU, typo(s), OOC, gender bender, SebasxFem!Ciel, alurnya kelambatan gak sih? *plak* And at least DLDR!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya, ya. Baiklah, selama masih belum genting jangan libatkan aku, ya! Selamat bekerja!" ucap Ronald sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan rekannya yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan di rumah Sebastian.<em>

"_Huh, sesukamulah!" gerutu pria itu sambil kembali fokus mendengarkan._

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

"Hei, sekarang sudah cukup sore. Ibuku akan mengomel kalau aku pulang larut!" kata Elizabeth mengingatkan ketiga temannya yang sampai sekarang masih asyik coretbertengkarcoret bercanda.

"Ah, iya! Benar juga pasti dari tadi sudah menunggu." ujar Alois menambahkan sambil melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu Sebastian.

"Ya, ya. Memang dari tadi aku sudah ingin pulang! Kalau saja kau tidak cari gara-gara denganku, Alois!"gerutu Ciel sambil terus memelototi Alois.

"Ah masa? Harusnya kau senang, dong menjenguk Sebastian sang pacar tercinta!~" goda Alois yang sukses membuat Ciel kembali naik pitam dan melempari Alois dengan segala macam barang yang ada di meja tamu Sebastian.

"Oi, oi! Kalau mau mengamuk jangan di rumah orang lain! Tak sopan, 'kan?" ucap Sebastian sambil menghentikan tangan Ciel yang sudah siap untuk melempari Alois. Nada kesal terselip di kata-katanya.

"Huh, masa bodoh! Aku tak takut kelihatan tidak sopan, apalagi di depanmu! Aku juga rela-rela saja jika disuruh membuat ruang tamumu seperti kapal pecah!" ucap Ciel sekarang menentang Sebastian. Sedikit serabut merah menghiasi pipinya karena tangan Sebastian kembali memegangi tangannya.

"Ow! Sekarang pertengkaran suami-istri telah dimulai nih!" celetuk Alois tiba-tiba yang langsung dihadiahi _death glares _dari kedua remaja yang tadinya saling adu kata-kata.

Tampaknya Ciel mulai terbiasa menghadapi ledekan-ledekan Sebastian serta keisengan Alois. Buktinya ia sudah mulai bisa menjawab dan menanggapi tiap perkataan mereka walaupun sifat pemarahnya masih tetap menguasai.

Setelah keempat remaja itu cukup puas berteriak-teriak, tertawa, dan semacamnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Alois, Elizabeth, serta Ciel keluar dari apartemen Sebastian. Ciel kemudian mengantar dua sahabatnya itu ke lantai dasar dan kembali ke ruangannya sendiri. Sesampainya Ciel di apartemennya, ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas buffet sebentar.

"Ha-ah? Sudah jam 8 saja. Perasaan waktu keluar tadi baru jam 4-an deh!" ucap Ciel sambil mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya ke sofa.

"Maylene pasti sudah pulang." gumam Ciel lagi sambil beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan ke balkon apartemennya.

Tirai merah marun yang menutupi jendela balkon ia sibakkan. Ia pun memutar kenop kunci yang mengunci jendela besar setinggi 2,5 meter itu. Saat jendela itu terbuka sedikit, angin malam mulai terasa dan masuk melalui celah itu. Ciel pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan merasakan angin malam membelai tubuhnya hingga ujung rambutnya ikut menari.

Ya, beginilah kebiasaan Ciel saat malam hari bila ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Keluar balkon dan menatap pemandangan malam kota London dari atas sini. Yang paling sering ia amati di saat seperti ini adalah langit malam nan kelam yang ditaburi gemerlap bintang dan cahaya rembulan yang teduh.

Bulan di saat itu hampir purnama. Mungkin besok lusa baru akan purnama? Ciel terus diam melamun sambil menatap keluar.

"Oi, tidak baik melamun malam-malam! Nanti kesambet, lho!" ujar suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Huh, suka-sukaku 'kan? Kau sendiri ngapain keluar malam-malam begini, eh?" tanya Ciel sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang ternyata milik Sebastian.

Ingat kalau mereka bertetangga? Balkon mereka juga sudah pasti bersebelahan dan hanya terpisah sejarak 32 kaki.

"Aku hanya iseng keluar balkon, kok. Kemudian aku lihat kau sedang bengong sendiri, makanya aku di sini." jawab Sebastian sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Aku tak perlu ditemani. Sudah kau masuk sana! Nanti kau bakal masuk angin dan tak sembuh-sembuh!" ujar Ciel kembali mengalihkan kepalanya ke langit kelam yang terhampar di atasnya.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku cepat-cepat masuk sekolah, begitu? Ahaha, terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku, Ciel!" seru Sebastian sambil tersenyum dan menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Ciel.

"Siapa yang khawatir? Aku cuma ingin sendiri sekarang!" sergah Ciel sambil membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sebastian. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang sekarang agak memerah dilihat Sebastian.

"Oh begitu." jawab Sebastian pelan sambil kembali menatap ke bawah.

Sekarang, tak ada yang berniat bicara atau pun beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing. Keheningan menimpa mereka sesaat. Ciel merasa sedikit terganggu dengan keheningan ini. Menurutnya lebih baik jika Sebastian pergi atau meledeknya seperti biasa. Karena kalau diam seperti ini entah mengapa Ciel merasa sedikit―sangat―gugup dan canggung.

"Hei, Ciel!" ucap Sebastian tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan.

"A-Apa?" jawab Ciel sedikit terbata.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran kenapa kau bisa bersikap dingin terhadap orang? Aku tau sebenarnya kau orang yang baik!" ujar Sebastian sambil menatap Ciel yang sekarang terdiam.

"Aku tidaklah baik!" bantah Ciel sambil tertunduk.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang membuatku menjadi dingin dan pemarah seperti ini. Kata orang, aku yang dulu sangatlah ceria dan sering tersenyum. Kata mereka, aku menjadi begini setelah orang tuaku tiada. Aku…" jeda Ciel "...Ah, aku ini ngomong apa sih? Maaf kau jadi dengar yang tidak-tidak, Sebastian!" ucap Ciel sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

Ciel sendiri heran, mengapa ia jadi bicara panjang lebar dan agak melantur begitu. Tetapi, dalam hatinya merasa sedikit lega setelah menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

Sebastian yang merasa tidak enak ikut terdiam. Ia sendiri agak kaget mendengar Ciel mengucap kata 'Maaf' padanya. Ia pun kembali menatap Ciel yang sedang tertunduk dan berniat menghampirinya. Ia pun melompati pagar pembatas balkon dan kembali melompat menuju balkon Ciel.

Tep

"Maaf aku jadi membuatmu mengingat hal yang macam-macam." ucap Sebastian sambil mengangkat wajah Ciel yang tertunduk dengan memegang ujung dagunya dengan ibu jarinya.

Serabut merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih Ciel seketika. Degup jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Kedua _cerulean_-nya bertatapan langsung dengan kedua _crimson_ yang berkilau indah tertimpa cahaya bulan dan menyebabkan gadis berambut kelabu itu gugup seketika.

"E-e... A-ah, ak-aku s-su-sudah tak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ciel kentara sekali sangat gugup.

Ciel langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sekarang entah sudah semerah apa. Jantungnya bertalu-talu seakan bisa melompat keluar saat itu juga.

"E-err, terima kasih, Sebastian." gumam Ciel sangat pelan namun masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Sebastian.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Sebastian bingung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ah, pokoknya aku hanya ingin berterima kasih! Itu saja!" ucap Ciel salah tingkah sambil terus membuang muka dari hadapan Sebastian.

"Huh, dasar aneh!" jawab Sebastian sambil menepuk kepala Ciel dan tersenyum serta menggumamkan sesuatu—Ciel tak melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Ih, apa sih, kau? Dasar gak sopan!" gerutu Ciel sambil menjauhkan tangan Sebastian dari kepalanya karena hal itu—menurut Ciel—bisa menyebabkan dirinya pingsan mendadak disebabkan banyaknya darah yang naik ke wajahnya.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu bisa melompat sampai ke sini? Jarak balkon kita 'kan lumayan jauh." tanya Ciel bingung sambil menengok ke arah Sebastian dan mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat tak normal. Rasa heran mulai mengambil alih pikirannya.

Tentu saja heran! Setaunya lompatan terjauh yang tercatat di buku rekor oleh Mike Powell hanya sejauh 29 kaki. Bagaimana bisa seorang Sebastian Michaelis yang hanya murid biasa melampaui rekor seorang atlet pelompat jauh yang terlatih? Sekarang rasa heran memuncak dalam pikiran Ciel.

Sebastian yang merasa dirinya dipandangi dengan tatapan terintimidasi hanya balas menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum tak berdosa.

"Apanya yang jauh? Lihat saja ke samping. Hanya terpisah 18 kaki, kok!" ucap Sebastian enteng.

Ciel pun menengokkan kepala. Ia agak terkejut dan bingung. Ia berani jamin, selama ia tinggal di sini ia hafal betul jarak, ukuran, serta bentuk apartemennya luar dalam. Ia sangat yakin selama ini jarak balkon antar apartemen tidaklah sedekat ini.

Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali—berusaha meyakinkan diri. Tetapi, tetap jarak antar balkon mereka tak berubah. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah balkon tetangga lainnya tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Dekat.

"Hah! Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Ciel terheran-heran.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Sebastian balik.

"Tidak, aku merasa jarak antar balkon tiap apartemen tidaklah sedekat ini seharusnya!" ujar Ciel kentara sekali rasa herannya.

"Huh, apa sih maksudmu? Bukannya dari dulu memang jaraknya segini, ya?" bantah Sebastian sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ah, masa sih? Aku 'kan sudah lama tinggal di sini! Aku tau benar jaraknya, kok!" seru Ciel masih bertanya-tanya. "Argh, sudahlah, aku bingung!" ujar Ciel pada akhirnya sambil memegang sebelah kepalanya.

"Ih, kau saja yang aneh sendiri!" cibir Sebastian.

"Sudah ah! Kau pulang sana! Mengganggu saja!" omel Ciel sambil kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Huh, kau kerjanya marah-marah melulu, ah! Dasar imut!" ujar Sebastian sambil mencubit pipi kana Ciel dengan gerakan cepat.

"Akh, apa-apan, sih!" omel Ciel bersemu kemudian menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang sedang bersiap melompat kembali ke apartemennya.

"Ahahaha… _Sayonara_, Ciel!" teriak Sebastian dari balkonnya dan bersiap masuk ke apartemennya.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Ciel balik sambil menjulurkan lidah dan ujung telunjuk di bawah matanya.

Sedangkan orang yang diledek hanya tertawa dan masuk ke apartemennya tenang-tenang saja.

Setelah Sebastian masuk ke dalam apartemennya, Ciel kembali termenung menghadap langit kelam di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sekarang memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi sempat dipegang oleh Sebastian. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu kemerahan dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari semula.

"Argh! Kenapa jadi kepikiran?" gerutu Ciel. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja." ujarnya sambil berbalik kembali ke apartemennya.

**…**

Permata kebiruan indah itu terbuka perlahan. Sedikit pening tersisa di kepalanya.

"Ugh, sekarang lebih baik!" ucap Ciel sambil memegangi sebelah kepalanya dan mengucek matanya.

Semalam, saat Ciel sudah sampai di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan sangat pening. Ciel sendiri heran karena setaunya kondisi tubuhnya kemarin siang sehat-sehat saja. Dan pagi ini, rasa pening itu sudah hampir menghilang sepenuhnya.

Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi serta bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Sesampainya Ciel di halte bis tempatnya biasa menunggu bis arah sekolahnya, pemuda berambut hitam telah berdiri di antara orang-orang.

Seperti biasa pula, pemuda itu menghampiri Ciel dan bermaksud berangkat bersama dengannya. Pagi yang agak cerah ini berlangsung seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Si pemuda asyik meledek dan mengisengi sedangkan si pemudi sibuk melempar _death glare_ serta omelan menanggapi ocehan si pemuda tadi.

Bis yang mereka naiki pun sampai di _Lanchester High School_. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sebastian tidaklah masuk bersama-sama Ciel. Ia selalu menghilang entah ke mana. Sedangkan Ciel tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman depan _Lanchester High School_.

"Cieeeeel!~" pekik suara yang tak asing dari belakang.

Ciel menengok dan melihat sepupunya yang berambut kuning sudah mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ugh, Liz-Lizzie! Ha-haruskah k-ki-kita s-se-lalu mm-me-lak-k-kukan ini ti-tiap p-pagi?" ucap Ciel terengah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Elizabeth.

"Hihi, maaf, ya! Habis kau selalu imut, sih tiap hari!" ujar Elizabeth senang sambil menggandeng lengan Ciel untuk masuk ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, kondisinya tidaklah berubah. Selalu penuh oleh murid yang berlalu lalang, mengobrol, dan lain-lain. Alois terlihat sedang menaruh tasnya di mejanya. Tampaknya ia juga baru sampai.

"Hoi, Lizzie, Ciel!" sapa Alois sambil menyuruh kedua sahabat itu menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Alois!" balas Elizabeth sambil tersenyum dan menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Hei, kalian nonton _Headline News_ tadi malam tidak?" tanya Alois antusias kepada dua orang teman dekatnya itu.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" jawab Ciel sambil menggeleng dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh, aku nonton, kok! Ya, benar-benar berita yang sangat aneh, ya?" ucap Elizabeth sambil ikut duduk di bangku menghadap Ciel.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Ciel mulai penasaran.

"Itu lho! Terjadi pencurian bank besar-besaran kemarin di pusat London!" ujar Alois semangat sambil duduk menghadap Ciel di atas meja Sebastian yang masih kosong.

"Lho, bukannya pencurian itu hal biasa, ya?" kata Ciel sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, memang biasa, tapi yang tak biasa adalah yang dirampok adalah bank darah _central_!" ucap Elizabeth memperjelas perkataan Alois sebelumnya.

"Hah? Untuk apa darah dicuri? Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Ciel heran dan bingung. Ia sendiri menganggap pelakunya konyol dan kurang kerjaan. Untuk apa coba mencuri darah?

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya! Sampai sekarang polisi masih menyelidiki motifnya. Bukti pun sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Pokoknya pencurian itu sangat rapi, deh!" ujar Alois semangat sambil tersenyum riang. Rupanya kasus ini memang kelihatan sangat menarik.

Lihat saja murid-murid lain yang sedang mengobrol. Rata-rata topik obrolan mereka sama seperti apa yang Alois katakan. Mereka juga menunjukkan ekspresi penasaran dan riang menceritakan hal yang menggemparkan itu.

"Ya, bahkan kalau jumlah stok darah yang terdapat di bank itu tidak di cek sore harinya, mungkin mereka tidak akan tau kalau berliter-liter darah di sana telah hilang dicuri." tambah Elizabeth riang karena rasa ingin taunya memuncak.

"Sampai seperti itukah? Berarti pencurinya hebat sekali, ya! Kenapa pencurinya tidak sekalian saja merampok bank Inggris? Pasti tak akan ketahuan juga." ucap Ciel sedikit antusias karena memang kasus ini menggelitik rasa penasarannya.

"Itu karena mereka tidak membutuhkan uang." jawab sebuah suara bass yang tak asing bagi mereka bertiga.

"Michaelis! Kau mengagetkan saja!" pekik Alois sambil melompat berdiri dari meja Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian yang tadi hanya berdiri di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum—senyum khasnya—dan berjalan ke mejanya untuk menaruh tasnya.

"Sebastian, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanya Elizabeth penasaran. Ciel juga ikut menoleh ke arah Sebastian walaupun dirinya malas melakukan hal itu.

"Ya seperti kata-katanya. Mereka memang tak membutuhkan uang, karena kalau iya mereka pasti sudah sering merampok bank Inggris dan sudah hidup sangat makmur sekarang. Dan siapapun pelakunya pastilah suatu organisasi dan bukan perorangan karena yang dicuri adalah darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak." jelas Sebastian santai dengan wajah yang santai pula.

"Sepertinya kau tau sesuatu, ya?" ujar Ciel sambil memandang malas Sebastian.

"Tidak juga, itu hanya pemikiran yang cukup logis 'kan?" ucap Sebastian balik.

KRIIIIIIIIINGG

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, anak-anak yang tadi bising dan ribut mulai tenang dan kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing. Ciel dan kawan-kawan juga kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan digunakan.

**…**

Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang sekolah yang agak sepi. Kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan saat waktu istirahat tiba. Di halaman yang cukup luas itu, terdapat ruangan kecil terpisah dari gedung sekolah yang itu kecil dan usang serta hanya digunakan untuk petugas _non-official_ sekolah seperti tukang kebun, tukang bersih-bersih, penjaga sekolah, dan semacamnya.

"Yo, Sebas!~ Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya tukang kebun nyentrik bermata hijau terang berambut hitam jabrik**(1)**.

"Seperti tak tau saja! Sudah pasti dia mau minta _itu_ 'kan?" jawab seorang pemuda berambut kuning sebahu bermata hijau terang yang parasnya agak mirip perempuan**(2)**.

"Memang kemarin kau tidak ambil jatahmu, eh?" tanya tukang kebun berambut hitam tadi.

"Huh, mana sempat? Kemarin setelah melakukan_nya_ aku langsung mati-matian pulang!" tukas pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu sambil duduk dan menyambar tas hitam yang tadi tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali dirimu, Sebby! Memang susah, ya jadi keturunan asli?" ujar pemuda berambut kuning tadi sambil menepuk pundak Sebastian.

"Jangan begitu, lah!~ Biar begini dia juga kesayangan orang _itu _'kan?" tambah tukang kebun jabrik tadi sambil tertawa kecil dan melirik ke arah Sebastian.

"Kalian ini! Itu karena aku satu-satunya. Sudah ah, jangan banyak omong. Kalian tak mau 'kan omongan barusan terdengar oleh orang lain?" ujar Sebastian santai sambil merogoh isi tas hitam tadi.

"Tentu saja, Sebby! Lagipula siapa juga yang akan mendengar omongan kita tadi?" ucap si rambut jabrik hitam santai.

"Jangan begitu! Sebby ada benarnya juga. Nah, kalau urusanmu sudah selesai lebih baik kau kembali sana! Sebelum ada yang lihat." kata pemuda berambut kuning tadi.

"Huh, tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku tau! Sudah, ya." ucap Sebastian sambil beranjak dan bersiap keluar dari tempat itu.

"Oh iya, jangan sembarangan meletakkan tas itu. Kalian tak mau kena hukum orang _itu_ 'kan? Dah!" ujar Sebastian sesaat sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang itu.

**…**

"Ciel, tunggu dong!" tukas Sebastian yang sedang berlari kecil mengejar Ciel yang sedang berjalan menuju halte tempat mereka biasa menunggu bis untuk pulang.

"Apa sih? Kalau mau pulang, pulang saja sendiri." ucap Ciel menghentikan langkah dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ih, kau ini makin lama makin galak saja, sih? Ah, tapi tak apalah, dengan begini kau tambah imut!~" goda Sebastian sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ciel.

"Hhhh! Sesukamulah! Sudah, pulang sana!" tukas Ciel sambil melambaikan tangannya―mengusir Sebastian.

"'Kan aku pulang sama kau, Ciel!~" jawab Sebastian enteng sambil menoleh ke arah Ciel.

"Hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang, kok! Jadi aku bisa terbebas darimu siang ini!~" jawab Ciel balik sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan balas menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja agar kau tetap dalam pengawasanku!~"sahut Sebastian riang sambil balas tersenyum menggoda. _–Pas ngebayangin, Author pingsan di tempat-_

"AP-APA? Tidak mau! Aku tidak perlu kau awasi, ya!" protes Ciel penuh dengan nada penolakan sambil menggeleng.

"Harus mau! Aku ini 'kan teman yang baik yang mau menemanimu ke manapun kau pergi!~" jawab Sebastian ringan.

"Apanya yang teman? Kau seperti _stalker_, tau! Sudah pulang, sana!" usir Ciel.

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, sih! Kalau kau ngomel terus, lama-lama aku _serang,_ lho! Habis kalau ngomel kau makin imut, sih!~" ucap Sebastian iseng tetapi jujur.

"Ih, apaan sih? Dasar mesum! _Pervert_! Malah makin seram kalau aku ditemani olehmu!" geram Ciel salah tingkah dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Ahaha, aku 'kan cuma bercanda! Tapi memang benar, sih kalau kau ngomel mukamu jadi _super duper_ imut! Hahaha…" jawab Sebastian sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Berisik, ah! Bercandamu gak lucu, tau!" ucap Ciel lagi makin salah tingkah.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju bis yang sudah sampai. Seperti hari-hari kemarin, Ciel duduk di dekat jendela dengan Sebastian di sampingnya.

"Hahaha, oke-oke! Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sebastian setelah puas menggoda Cielnya. Cielnya? Tidak, Ciel bukan miliknya. Belum.

"Ke _London Cemetery_. Memangnya kau mau ikut ke tempat macam itu, eh?" tanya Ciel balik dengan nada rendah.

"Hm? Memang kenapa? 'Kan aku sudah bilang, ke manapun aku akan temani! Kau mau berziarah ke makam siapa?"

"Orang tuaku. Tiap minggu di hari Rabu aku selalu ke sana. Yah, kau tau, melepas rindu." ujar Ciel lirih di akhir.

"Oh, begitu. Kau memang benar-benar baik, ya!" ucap Sebastian sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"Huh, sudah kubilang. Aku tidak baik! Bahkan saat mereka meninggal, aku tak ada di samping mereka." ujar Ciel masih dengan nada sedikit rendah.

Sebastian hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Rasa sedih sedikit menyelip di hatinya. Entah mengapa, tiap emosi yang dirasakan Ciel bisa dia rasakan juga. Sebastian sendiri bingung ia bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh memiliki emosi apapun apalagi saat sedang menjalani misinya.

"Kau masih bilang dirimu tidak baik? Lalu, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana? Aku ada di dekat mereka tetapi aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Aku terlalu lemah dan bodoh tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka waktu itu. Bahkan aku tidak tau di mana makam mereka!" ucap Sebastian lirih. Nada bicaranya benar-benar sedih dan menyimpan banyak penyesalan.

"Ah, maaf aku jadi bercerita panjang lebar begini! Aku harusnya menghiburmu, ya? Bukannya membuatmu makin sedih!" kata Sebastian lagi sambil tersenyum khasnya dan menoleh ke arah Ciel yang sedari tadi masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Sebastian.

"E-eh, tak apa, kok, Sebastian! Aku seharusnya yang minta maaf hingga membuatmu mengingat hal yang paling ingin kau lupakan. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sama denganku. Aku—" ucap Ciel terpotong karena dihalangi telunjuk Sebastian yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Sst… Tidak apa-apa, kok! Oh, iya, kau tidak membawa bunga kalau mau ziarah?" ucap Sebastian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Toko bunga dekat dengan letak pemakaman, kok! Jadi sekali jalan bisa." jawab Ciel.

"Oh, okelah. Aku kira kau mengunjungi orang tuamu tanpa membawa apapun." respon Sebastian sambil terkikik pelan.

"Enak saja. Aku tidaklah sepelit itu hingga membeli bunga saja tak bisa!" gerutu Ciel sambil menggembungkan pipinya sedikit.— _Author mimisan pas ngebayangin itu_.—

"Hihihi, kau makin imut tau kalau seperti itu!" ucap Sebastian sambil mencubit pipi Ciel dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-ah! Ampun! Sakit tau!" protes Ciel gelagapan karena jarak mereka sangat dekat ditambah kedua tangan Sebastian di wajahnya hingga menimbulkan efek sengatan kecil aneh bagi Ciel.

"Hahahaha!~ Benar-benar, deh kau ini!" ucap Sebastian balik sambil terus terkekeh senang.

Bis yang mereka tumpangi sampai di halte tujuan mereka. Mereka berjalan ke toko bunga dan membeli dua ikat _white lily_. Sesampainya di _London Cemetery_, mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki area suram khas pemakaman.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari semen dan ditaburi bebatuan konglomerat. Disekeliling jalan itu sudah dapat dipastikan makam-makam orang berjejer rapi. Suasana suram khas pemakaman terasa jelas. Siang itu tak terlalu banyak peziarah yang datang dikarenakan hari kerja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan makam bernisan salib hitam besar terbuat dari marmer yang berdiri berdekatan. Terukir nama pemilik makam tersebut. Tulisan yang terpatri di salib kiri sebagai berikut;

_In Memory of_

_Vincent Phantomhive_

_Died: Decemeber 13__th__, 1999_

_Born: June 18__th__, 1963*****_

Sedangkan yang terukir di salib kanan, yaitu;

_In Memory of_

_Rachel Phantomhive_

_Died: Decemeber 13__th__, 1999_

_Born: October 2__nd__, 1965*****_

Ciel berlutut di antara kedua malam orang tuanya. Dia menatap kedua makam itu bergantian dan menaruh dua ikat bunga yang tadi dibelinya di depan makam masing-masing. Ciel kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam dan berdoa dengan khusyuk sambil memejamkan mata.

Sebastian hanya berdiam diri di belakang Ciel. Ia menunggu Ciel bangun dari berlututnya. Mata _red ruby_-nya terus mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang terpatri di kedua nisan di hadapannya.

'1999? 11 tahun lalu? Apalagi persis tanggal segitu?' pikir Sebastian sambil terus memerhatikan tulisan di makam itu.

'Mengapa tanggal itu sama seperti tanggal bertemunya aku dan _orang itu_?' pikir Sebastian lagi heran. Otaknya masih berusaha mengingat sesuatu karena semenjak pertama ia melihat Ciel dan mendengar namanya, rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam pikirannya yang ingin membuncah keluar hingga membuatnya penasaran sampai sekarang.

'_Orang itu_ juga mengincar darah _enchantoid_ dalam tubuh Ciel dan menyuruhku mengawasinya tanpa memberi tahu aku apapun. Mungkin benar, banyak sekali yang tidak kuketahui.' pikir Sebastian lagi.

'Aku harus cari tahu!' Setelah lama berpikir, Sebastian akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu segalanya.

Ketika sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sebastian tersentak sadar karena sekarang Ciel bangun dari berlututnya dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang!" ajak Ciel sambil memegang tali tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Sebastian sambil terburu-buru duduk berlutut di depan makam orang tua Ciel.

Ciel yang melihat tingkah Sebastian hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "Oi, kau sedang apa?"

Setelah cukup lama berlutut, Sebastian kembali berdiri dan menghadap Ciel lagi.

"Tentu saja berdoa! Memangnya apalagi?" tanya Sebastian balik. Kini ia yang heran dengan pertanyaan Ciel yang menurutnya sudah jelas jawabannya.

"E-eh, iya juga ya? T-te-terima kasih, deh!" jawab Ciel gugup sambil kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

Ya, dirinya terkejut sekaligus senang. Orang lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu mau repot-repot mendoakan orang tuanya.

"He? Kau kenapa, sih? Demam, ya?" ujar Sebastian heran dengan tingkah Ciel yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangannya ke dahi Ciel untuk memastikan.

"Ah! Aku tak apa-apa, kok! Sudah, ah! Ayo pulang!" pekik Ciel sedikit panic sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian dari dahinya. Dirinya heran tiap kali tangan Sebastian menyentuhnya pasti terasa seperti getaran listrik yang melumpuhkan dan membuat jantungnya berdentum lebih cepat.

Mereka pun berbalik keluar dari _London Cemetery_ dan berjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, dalam perjalanan selalu diwarnai oleh kikikkan Sebastian dan pekikkan Ciel.

"Ciel, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ucap Sebastian memecah keheningan yang tercipta di dalam _lift_ apartemen mereka yang hanya berisikan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" jawab Ciel bingung.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari kapsul transportasi itu. Ciel masih menatap Sebastian bingung.

"Kampung orang tuamu dimana?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa Ciel dengar.

"Di _Monroeville_. Memang kenapa, sih?" tanya Ciel balik. Ia menyadari nada bicara Sebastian agak berbeda. Terdengar lebih serius.

_Red ruby_ Sebastian sempat membola mendengar jawaban Ciel barusan. Kemudian kembali seperti biasa. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen masing-masing.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya. Oh, iya Ciel. Bisa ajak aku ke sana kapan-kapan?" tanya Sebastian lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Ciel semakin heran.

"Tidak, kampung orang tuamu sama denganku. Aku cuma ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku sesekali. Bukankah bagus kalau ada yang menemani?" ucap Sebastian sambil bersiap masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Oh, boleh saja, sih. Kebetulan 2 bulan lagi aku ingin ke sana. Ya sudah, aku masuk, ya!" ucap Ciel kemudian sambil memasuki apartemennya.

"Ya, selamat malam!" kata Sebastian sambil ikut memasuki apartemennya.

**…**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>F.N:<span> (1), (2)= **Mereka bukan OC saya. Mereka OC-nya Yana Toboso yang perannya jadi shinigami baru di OVA 5!~

***= **Tanggal lahir mereka saya ambil dari pertama kali mereka muncul di manga dan anime. Search di Google aja!~

**.**

**A.N:** Huft!~ Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini!~ Saya sempet males buat lanjutin ini-_- Abis saya sedikit bingung harus ngasih jalan cerita gimana, sedangkan di pikiran saya cuma terbayang endingnya._#plak!_ Oke, semoga cukup puas dengan _romance_ yang saya buat karena memang saya sulit banget mikir adegan _romance_! Dx

**Thank You for Yer Reviews (_ _)**

**Sora Shieru, Nana Hizaki Irokui, Aiko Enma, Kesha, Shigure Haruki, Kamiya Yuki**

**.**

Aiko Enma: Makasih udah review!~ xD Tapi tetep aja bagi saya bikin romance itu susah, gampangan bacanya!~ _#plak!_ Te-tegang! Makasih lagi! xD Semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu, ya! Revi lagi sangat diterima~**  
><strong>

Kesha: Makasih atas semua pujianmu! Serasa melayang saya!-_- Haha, iya! Emang libur tuh bikin males!~ _#plakk_ Makasih banyak selalu review fiksi ini(_ _) Semoga chapter ini makin bikin kau penasaran, ya! ;D ~ _#plakk! _Jangan bosen revi fiksi saya, ya?~ *dijitak*

Shigure Haruki: Tak apa-apa! Situ baca saja saya udah senang~xD Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah sempet review, Haruki-san!~

.

Yak, saya ga bakal banyak omong lagi, jadi, **_Mind to clicking 'Review' icon below and gimme some reviews?~_**

.

**The Clumsiest Author,**

.

.

**Kurofer P.**


	5. Chapter 4 That Student's Relation

****Chapter 4: ****** That Student's Relation**

.

_Here it's!~ Chapter 4, well, just read it then!~_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**:** **Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-chara-nya yang super keren!

****Warning(s)**:** **AU, typo(s) perhaps(?), OOC, gender bender, SebasxFem!Ciel, alurnya kelambatan gak sih? *plak* And at least DLDR!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, boleh saja, sih. Kebetulan 2 bulan lagi aku ingin ke sana. Ya sudah, aku masuk, ya!" ucap Ciel kemudian sambil memasuki apartemennya.<em>

"_Ya, selamat malam!" kata Sebastian sambil ikut memasuki apartemennya._

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

Pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan menyusuri lorong remang-remang yang hanya diterangi lilin-lilin di sepanjang dindingnya. Di lorong itu tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya. Sesampainya di pertigaan yang membagi lorong itu menjadi tiga arah, ia berbelok ke lorong paling kanan. Ia hendak menuju ruangan tempat atasannya biasa mengurung diri. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak menyadari seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Jarang aku melihatmu berkeliaran di sini." ucap sosok ceria yang menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Walaupun cahaya di tempat itu sangatlah minim dan hampir tidak membantu penglihatan sama sekali, tetapi mata terlatih pemuda itu dapat mengenali sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Knox." ujar pemuda itu datar.

"Hai! Apa ada hal yang sangat penting terjadi sampai kau mau repot-repot datang ke tempat ini, eh Tuan Penjaga Barat?" tanya pemuda yang selalu bergelagat ceria itu sambil ikut menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan pemuda yang disebut Penjaga itu.

"Hm, sebegitu anehkah untuk aku datang ke tempat ini sampai-sampai bawahan langsung sepertimu heran dengan keberadaanku di sini?" Pemuda Penjaga itu bertanya balik dengan nada sama datarnya dengan yang tadi.

"Heheh, aku tidak bilang kau aneh, lho! Yah, bukankah wajar jika aku bertanya seperti itu? Mengingat kau SANGAT JARANG dan HANYA kemari jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _pekerjaan_." balas Ronald Knox dengan nada meledek yang ditekankan dalam kalimatnya.

"Huh, memangnya untuk apalagi aku ke sini kalau bukan untuk '_pekerjaan_'?" Pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan nada datar dalam kalimatnya. Ia tidak terganggu dengan ledekan pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini.

"Ha-ah~ Kau tidak seru! Yah, sesekali bermain untuk melihat keluarga jauhmu ini tidak salah 'kan?" ujar Knox masih dengan nada bicara ceria khasnya.

"Mungkin kata '_keluarga_' kurang tepat bagiku. Mengingat aku dan kalian di sini tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali." balas pemuda itu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu kau menganggap kami ini apa, Bung? Ingat, kau juga bagian dari kami!~" protes Knox sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"…Saudara senasib, mungkin?" ucap pemuda itu tak yakin. Memang dirinya menganggap semua orang di organisasi ini tak lebih dari orang-orang yang sama seperti dirinya―orang-orang yang diubah menjadi seorang _enchanterire_.

_Enchanterire_ adalah manusia yang memiliki darah vampir dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Tetapi, mereka bukanlah vampir dan tetap memiliki umur seperti manusia. Darah vampir diinjeksikan ke dalam pembuluh darah mereka hingga mereka memiliki kemampuan dan kebutuhan layaknya vampir.

Mata hijau kekuningan terang menyala adalah salah satu tanda yang paling jelas bahwa orang tersebut adalah seorang _enchanterire_. Walaupun tanda seorang _enchanterire_ dapat sangat jelas terlihat, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui istilah dan keberadaan para _enchaterires_.

"Huh, saudara dan keluarga tidaklah berbeda jauh, kau tahu?" ujar Knox dengan nada mengejek terselip di kalimatnya barusan.

"Bagiku…tetap saja berbeda." balas pemuda itu sama datarnya seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini nada bicaranya agak terdengar kesepian dan lebih dingin.

"Hum, memang apa bedanya?" tanya Knox heran sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"…Bedanya…pikirkan saja sendiri." jawab pemuda itu tetap datar dan stoik.

"Dasar pelit! Kau sama sekali tak berubah, eh Tuan Penjaga! Atau kusebut saja si cuek nan datar, William!~" Knox kembali mengernyitkan dahi dan mengeluarkan nada meledek yang ceria khasnya.

"Hmph, kau sendiri juga tak berubah. Sama menyebalkan seperti biasa." Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah William T. Spears itu terus saja berjalan menyusuri koridor itu ditemani oleh Knox yang tadi menghampirinya. Sampai akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di depan pintu kayu besar bercat coklat dengan besi melingkar di kedua daun pintu yang sedang menutup itu.

William mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sebuah gantungan pintu berbentuk laba-laba berkaki 12 yang terbuat dari besi yang terpancang di tengah-tengah pintu besar itu. Tak lama setelah aksi William barusan, ke-12 kaki laba-laba besi itu bergerak meregang.

William melepas tangannya dari laba-laba besi itu dan pintu besar itu pun terbuka perlahan. Setelah terbuka lebar, kedua pemuda berkacamata itu memasuki ruangan yang lebih mirip perpustakaan sebab lemari-lemari panjang nan tinggi berisikan buku-buku berdiri melingkari ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Ruangan itu berbentuk lingkaran dan berdinding tinggi, seperti ruangan kastil-kastil jaman dulu. Di tengah ruangan itu tergantung lampu besi yang penerangannya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang didirikan di lampu itu.

Di ujung tengah ruangan itu, terdapat pintu kecil―tidak sebesar dan setinggi pintu pertama. Kedua pemuda itu meneruskan langkah mereka memasuki ruangan itu hingga kembali berhenti di depan pintu kecil yang juga terbuat dari jenis kayu yang sama dengan pintu pertama.

Seperti tadi, William kembali menaruh tangannya ke dalam mulut gantungan pintu yang terpasang di pintu itu. Bedanya, kali ini gantungan itu berbentuk kepala kelelawar yang bertaring. Ketika kedua mata kelelawar besi itu menyala, William menarik kembali tangannya dan berlutut―Knox juga ikut berlutut.

"_William T. Spears, Penjaga Barat. Keperluan?_" Suara berat dan asing yang entah datang dari mana, bergema di ruangan itu. Namun, suara itu tidaklah asing bagi kedua pemuda yang sedang berlutut itu.

"Aku membawa laporan seputar keponakanmu dan '_anak_' kesayanganmu." ucap William datar masih dalam posisi berlutut menghadap pintu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kecil itu mengayun terbuka ke dalam, mempersilahkan kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat atasan mereka berada. Di ujung ruangan yang tak sebesar ruangan tadi, terdapat meja kayu besar dan berkesan tua ditumpuki buku-buku tebal dan sama tua dengan meja itu.

Di belakang meja besar itu, duduklah seorang lelaki berambut hitam pendek, sedang menenggak _wine_ merah dengan tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku yang sedang dibaca. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya tertumpu pada buku itu, ke depan pintu yang baru saja terbuka. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah kaku tampan nan pucatnya.

"Sudah lama sekali, William."

**…**

**…**

Gadis berambut kelabu itu mengernyitkan matanya yang terpejam. Berusaha melawan kantuk dan keluar dari bunga tidurnya. Akhirnya kedua permata _cerulean_ Ciel terbuka, menampilkan sedikit air mata yang bertengger di kedua matanya. Ya, ia akui ia masih sangat mengantuk. Namun, jika ia tidak segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia akan terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti penampilan lusuh nan kuyunya menjadi bersih, rapi, dan segar. Setelah ia selesai berseragam dan sarapan, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen seperti pagi-pagi biasanya.

Ketika ia keluar dari gedung berlantai 40 itu, ia menyadari kalau hari ini ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya sebab matahari sama sekali tak terlihat kala itu, walaupun sudah pukul 7.15 am. Biasanya ia keluar dari apartemen itu tepat pukul 7.30 am atau lewat sedikit, namun pagi ini, entah apa yang merasuki gadis ini hingga ia melupakan kebiasaannya bangun siang dan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke halte tempat ia biasa menunggu bis merah menuju sekolahnya. Kini ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi halte yang tersedia karena mengetahui dirinya akan menunggu bis lebih lama dari biasanya―mengingat ia sampai di halte bis lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Halte bis itu belum seramai seperti yang biasa ia datangi. Ciel hanya duduk sambil membaca salah satu buku pelajarannya untuk membunuh waktu. Tak lama ia mulai membaca, sebuah tangan besar menepuk bahunya.

"Oi, Ciel! Tumben kau datang lebih pagi!" Pemilik tangan itu menyapa Ciel dengan nada ceria seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian Michaelis, tetangga sekaligus teman sekelas Ciel yang sedang berdiri di depannya dan barusan menyapa Ciel dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Hm, memangnya salah jika aku datang lebih awal darimu, eh?" ujar Ciel datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tanpa menengok pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara ―yang menurutnya― menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak, sih. Aku hanya heran saja karena kau 'kan biasa bangun telat." ucap Sebastian dengan tampang kalemnya yang biasa.

"Huh, tahu dari mana kalau aku sering bangun tel― Ah!" Ciel menutup mulutnya refleks sebab ia mengakui kebiasaan buruknya yang sering bangun telat. Ia juga tentunya heran karena setahunya ia tidak pernah memberi tahu Sebastian akan hal ini.

"Hehehe, tak usah berdalih, Ciel! Kau baru saja mengakuinya!~" ledek Sebastian seperti yang ia biasa lakukan tiap pagi _hanya_ terhadap Ciel. Yah, dirinya sendiri heran mengapa ia betah sekali adu mulut dengan gadis temperamen macam Ciel. Menurutnya hal itu selalu…menghibur.

"Hmph! Dasar stalker!" umpat Ciel dengan tampang datar dan empat siku-siku tersemat di dahinya.

"Aku tidak men-stalk kau, lho!~" bantah Sebastian sambil terus menampilkan cengiran khasnya yang menawan. 'Ya, aku hanya mengawasimu' tambah Sebastian dalam hati tentunya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalau begitu, darimana kau tahu…" jeda Ciel, "…em…yah…hobi jelekku?" tanya Ciel setelah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kebiasaan jeleknya bangun telat.

"Alois yang bilang padaku. Yah, sedikit banyak aku tahu tentangmu dari dia lah." jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu enteng.

"APA?" pekik Ciel tiba-tiba hingga membuat semua orang di halte itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ciel yang refleks menutup mulutnya hanya bisa menyesali dirinya berteriak tadi. Sedangkan Sebastian, ia hanya terkikik geli melihat Ciel yang sekarang wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Pfft…hahahaha…" kikik Sebastian tertahan, sebab gadis di hadapannya sudah melempar tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

"Puas kau tertawa-tawa." ujar Ciel datar dan sangat dingin disertai pandangan menusuk ke Sebastian. Jika pandangan dapat membunuh, mungkin sudah lama Sebastian mati terpotong-potong disebabkan pandangan mematikan Ciel.

"Ah, makin lama kau makin galak saja, sih?" protes Sebastian masih sambil terkikik sedikit. "Yah, tapi walau bagaimana pun, kau memang paling manis kalau sedang marah." tambah Sebastian dengan nada yang terdengar meledek. Padahal pernyataannya yang satu itu sangatlah jujur dari hati.

"D-dasar mesum!" tukas Ciel sedikit terbata di awal disertai seluruh wajahnya kembali memerah. Ciel sedikit heran dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu seperti ini jika sedang berada di dekat Sebastian. Tetapi Ciel memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh.

"Kalau aku mesum, kau pasti sudah '_habis_' dari pertama kita bertemu, kau tahu?" balas Sebastian dengan seringaian mesumnya yang setia bertengger di wajah rupawannya.

"Ih! 'Kan benar, kau bukanlah orang baik-baik. Sekarang menyingkirlah!" perintah Ciel dengan dahi mengernyit. Ia hendak bangun dari kursi halte itu sebab menyadari bahwa bis yang ditunggunya sebentar lagi sampai di halte tempatnya menunggu.

"Hahaha, _Yes, My Lady!_" Sebastian sedikit tertawa dan melangkahkan mundur―mempersilahkan Ciel lewat dengan membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit ke depan dan tangan kanan di depan dada―seperti _butler_.

"A-ap-apa-apaan sih, kau! Semua orang jadi melirik kita, 'kan?" Ciel berbisik dengan sedikit tergagap dan wajah memerah karena malu. Bagaimana tidak? Aksi tidak biasa Sebastian barusan, otomatis mengundang perhatian banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Hehehe, kau terlalu khawatir, Ciel. Ya sudah, ayo berangkat!" ujar Sebastian setelah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan segera menyambar tangan Ciel dan menyeretnya ke dalam bis yang sudah menunggu.

Ciel yang memang tidak siap hanya terdiam pasrah ditarik Sebastian dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan serta wajah yang entah sudah semerah apa sekarang.

**…**

"Yak, sekian penjelasan dari saya. Ingat, pelajari Bab X sampai Bab XI untuk ujian minggu depan. _Enjoy your break time, then!_" Guru berambut cokelat yang selalu terlihat ceria itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Murid-murid di kelas pun mengikuti jejaknya―meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan cara masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Ciel dan kawan-kawan. Mereka bertiga beranjak keluar kelas dan menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

"Cepat sekali, ya? Dua minggu lagi sudah libur musim panas lagi." ujar Elizabeth membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, bagiku sih masih lama! Dua minggu full belajar dan ulangan. Otakku bisa kering saat liburan tiba nanti!" bantah Alois sambil mengacak rambutnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Kentara sekali ia sangat tidak puas.

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Bukannya lebih baik 'bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian'?" balas Elizabeth kemudian meminum _lemon tea_-nya.

"Tetap saja! Bagiku, dua minggu full belajar dan ulangan sangatlah 'sakit'!" gerutu Alois lagi sambil melahap _beef_ di garpunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kenapa sih kau menggerutu terus kalau berhubungan dengan sekolah? Sekolah tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok!" sanggah Elizabeth sambil memberikan tatapan heran kepada Alois.

"Huh, kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau tidak akan bisa meneruskan , tahu?" komentar Ciel enteng sambil melahap salad-nya dengan tenang.

"Ashall au au shajha yhhaa, auh hidha au mhenhehushan huhass ehephhothhan hiu!" bantah Alois tidak jelas sebab ia berbicara sambil mengunyah _beef_-nya.

"Hah? Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara! Suaramu sama sekali tidak jelas, tahu!" tukas Elizabeth sedikit kesal melihat tingkah anak kecil temannya itu.

"…Hh, asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak mau meneruskan tugas merepotkan seperti itu!" ulang Alois dengan suara yang sangat jelas terdengar sebab ia sudah menelan semua yang ada dalam mulutnya sebelumnya.

"Hm? Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan itu kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot cari kerja, tahu?" ujar Ciel dengan nada datar biasa.

"Tau ih! Kau 'kan enak, sudah punya pekerjaan pasti untuk masa depanmu!" Elizabeth menambahkan kata-kata Ciel dengan nada sedikit kesal seperti tadi.

"Huh, pokoknya aku tetap tidak mau pekerjaan membosankan seperti mengurus perusahaan dan semacamnya." ucap Alois pada akhirnya dengan nada malas menandakan ia benar-benar tidak tertarik meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Ha-ah, terserah kau saja, deh!" ujar Elizabeth sambil menghela napas tanda ia menyerah untuk menasihati Trancy muda di hadapannya.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu memang tak berubah, ya?" Ciel kembali berkomentar dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Setelah diam sebentar, tiba-tiba dahi Ciel berkenyit menyadari sesuatu yang tadi pagi lupa ia tanyakan kepada Trancy muda itu.

"Ng? Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth menyadari sepupunya mendadak berhenti makan dan terdiam.

"Ah, tidak. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kebiasaan jelek, aku mau tanya." Ciel memberi jeda perkataannya sambil melempar pandangan mematikan ke arah Alois, yang kemudian ikut berhenti makan dan bergidik ngeri. "H-hah? A-ada a-ap-apa?" Alois bertanya sambil tergagap dan langsung berusaha mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya terhadap Ciel hingga Ciel menatapnya seperti itu.

"…Kenapa kau beri tahu manusia menyebalkan itu tentang kebiasaan jelekku, eh Alois?" Ciel bertanya dengan wajah santai namun bernada datar, dingin, menuntut, menyeramkan,―dan semacamnya― hingga Alois yang sedang sibuk mengingat-ingat, bertambah gelisah hingga keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Ya, Ciel dalam '_mode_' seperti ini memang sangat menyeramkan.

"E-eh, a-ah? M-mm-maksudmu a-apa, C-Ciel?" tanya Alois balik masih sambil gelagapan. Tentu saja ia makin gugup dan wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Tentang apa, sih? Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud, Ciel." sela Elizabeth dengan nada yang dibuat santai. Ia cukup bijak untuk ikut bertanya demi '_menyelamatkan_' Alois dari Ciel, walaupun dirinya sendiri ikut gugup sekaligus bingung melihat perubahan seketika Ciel.

"Yah, aku hanya mau tahu alasanmu memberi tahu segala macam tentangku kepada Michaelis menyebalkan itu." Ciel masih berbicara dengan santai sambil kemudian menenggak _lemon tea_-nya sementara aura tubuhnya sudah seperti orang siap membunuh kapan saja.

"O-oh! M-maksudmu Sebastian? I-itu…Aku tidak bilang yang macam-macam, kok! Aku waktu itu hanya kelepasan cerita." jawab Alois gugup di awal dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Yakin hanya kelepasan? Dia bilang kau memberi tahunya lebih banyak, lho!" Ciel kembali bicara dengan nada santai dan tersenyum _innocently_.

"Yah, seperti kau tidak tahu Alois saja, Ciel!" Elizabeth mencoba mengalihkan Ciel dari Alois. Sungguh, ia amat mengerti situasi Alois yang sekarang bermandikan keringat dingin dan tampang pucat.

"T-tapi, aku tidak cerita yang macam-macam tentangmu, kok Ciel! Sungguh!" ujar Alois dengan nada memohon. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata dingin Ciel dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, Ciel? Dia 'kan sudah jadi teman kita selama 2 bulan. Kau masih saja tidak mempercayainya." Pernyataan Elizabeth lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan bagi Ciel. Ciel hanya diam dan menunjukkan ekspresi biasa saja. Aura mencekam yang tadi menggantung pekat di sekitar Ciel pun perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ciel sudah lebih tenang rupanya.

"Hm, tetapi selama 2 bulan itu, bukannya menjadi lebih baik malah bertambah menyebalkan kau tahu? Siapa yang sudi jadi temannya!" Ciel menggerutu seperti biasanya, seakan Ciel dalam '_mode_' tadi tak pernah ada.

"Tetapi, aku lihat sih kalian malah terlihat makin akrab, lho!" ujar Elizabeth jujur sambil tersenyum. Elizabeth tidak bermaksud meledek Ciel atau apapun. Ia hanya berkata apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jujur dan polos, eh?

"H-hah? Ap-apa kau tak salah lihat, Liz?" Ciel sedikit tergagap menanggapi pernyataan sepupunya itu. Ciel heran dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup hingga melakukan hal memalukan―menurutnya―seperti tadi. Sedang Elizabeth dan Alois kembali menatap Ciel dengan tatapan heran sebab tidak biasanya seorang Ciel Phantomhive terlihat gugup, apalagi bicara terbata seperti tadi.

"Ciel, hari ini kau lagi kenapa, sih?" tanya Alois penasaran.

"Iya, tidak biasanya mood-mu berganti secepat dan seaneh kali ini." ujar Elizabeth menambahkan. Mereka memang baru pertama kali melihat sikap Ciel seperti itu. Beda dengan seseorang yang cukup sering melihatnya.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa, kok! Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja." Ciel mengajak kedua temannya yang masih saja menatap Ciel dengan pandangan menyelidik dan tak percaya. Tetapi, mereka tetap mengikuti Ciel berjalan kembali ke kelas sebab mereka memang sudah selesai makan sedari tadi.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Alois terus saja menanyai Ciel yang macam-macam sementara Elizabeth memperhatikan Ciel dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Hoi, Ciel! Tunggu!" Seseorang berteriak dari belakang, tak terlalu keras tetapi cukup untuk membuat ketiga manusia itu berhenti dan menoleh. Rupanya Sebastian yang barusan memanggilnya dan sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

"Hai Lizzie, Alois!~" sapa Sebastian kemudian setelah ia mencapai mereka.

"Hai, Sebastian!" sapa Elizabeth balik dengan ramah.

"Kukira kau lupa dengan kita sebab kau hanya menyapa Ciel tadi." ucap Alois sambil tersenyum dengan niatan meledek Ciel yang sedari tadi mendadak diam saja. Elizabeth yang mengerti maksud Alois hanya ikut terkikik. Ciel tetap diam saja, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ledekan Alois.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Masa baru berpisah beberapa menit saat istirahat aku langsung lupa dengan kalian?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah rupawannya menunjukkan kalau ia memang benar-benar heran.

Ciel yang mendengar jawaban Sebastian barusan hanya mendesah lega sebab ia merasa bisa terbebas dari ledekan Alois. Sedangkan Alois dan Elizabeth hanya tertawa tertahan mendengar jawaban polos Sebastian.

"Ng? Kenapa sekarang kalian malah tertawa?" ucap Sebastian heran melihat kedua manusia berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Hehe, tidak, tidak. Sebenarnya maksudku, kenapa kau hanya memanggil Ciel tadi, bukannya Lizzie? 'Kan tadi yang berdiri paling belakang dia." tanya Alois memperjelas pernyataannya yang tadi sembari menunjuk Lizzie.

"Ooh, aku hanya ingin memanggil Ciel saja, memangnya tak boleh?" tanya Sebastian lagi sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Hihi, kami tak melarangmu, kok!" jawab Elizabeth masih sambil terkikik.

"Malah kami dengan senang hati mempersilahkanmu sering-sering memanggil Ciel." tambah Alois kemudian sambil melirik dan menyenggol siku Ciel pelan.

"A-ap-apa sih?" Ciel akhirnya bersuara meski terbata. Ia bingung, amat bingung dengan dirinya sekarang ini. Perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk antara bingung, senang, kesal, malu, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya yang Ciel sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

"Ng? Kau kenapa Ciel? Sakit?" tanya Sebastian heran melihat wajah pucat Ciel yang memerah. Refleks ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kening Ciel. Alois dan Elizabeth yang melihat adegan―yang menurut mereka romantis―itu, segera memisahkan diri dari kedua manusia―meski Sebastian bukan―yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka itu.

"A-a-ak-aku tak apa-apa, kok!" bantah Ciel kembali tergagap sambil cepat-cepat menepis tangan Sebastian dari keningnya. Tahu tidak? Saat itu jantung Ciel bekerja ekstra cepat, mengantarkan darah naik ke kepalanya hingga wajahnya bertambah merah. Oh Ciel, betapa dirimu aneh sekali hari ini!

"Hari ini kau aneh, deh! Ada apa sih?" tanya Sebastian pada akhirnya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja." ucap Ciel pada akhirnya sambil mendahului berjalan ke kelas meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih mentapnya dengan tatapan heran dan…curiga.

Namun, ia tetap menyusul Ciel dan kembali mengobrol dengan Ciel, yang memang sebagian besar omongan mereka berisi perdebatan dan ledekan Sebastian serta gelagapan Ciel.

**…**

**…**

"Hm, baiklah. Dengan ini kau kembalilah, William." Laki-laki itu mengarahkan wajah tampannya kembali ke arah William. "Dan kau, Ronald, antar William kembali ke _depan_!" lanjut lelaki itu dengan nada yang sama. Monoton.

"_Yes, My Lord!_" ucap William dan Ronald bersamaan sambil kembali berlutut kepada orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu. Kemudian mereka bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu.

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan besar yang menyerupai perpustakaan suram itu, Ronald kembali memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Jadi, Michaelis sudah mulai curiga, begitu?" tanya Ronald dengan nada santai khasnya.

"Hm, bukan curiga, lebih tepatnya ia mulai mengingat masa lalunya walau belum sepenuhnya." jelas William masih dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Oh, dan menurutmu hal itu terjadi karena ia berada di sekitar _enchantoid_ itu?" tanya Ronald lagi masih ingin memastikan.

"Ya." jawab William singkat dan datar.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Lord kita menyuruhnya mengawasi _enchantoid_ itu? Bahkan berada di dekatnya. Bukankah hal itu cukup dilakukan oleh kau seorang?" Ronald kembali memberikan segudang pertanyaan demi memperjelas keraguannya. Sedangkan William yang diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak kelihatan keberatan sama sekali. Rupanya mood-nya sedang bagus.

"Itu untuk mempermudah jalan kita mendapatkan darah _enchantoid_ itu. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Phantomhive masih dalam pengawasan organisasi 'Sacred Moon' itu? Mereka tentu saja curiga jika seorang _enchanterire_ seperti aku berada di dekatnya. Maka dari itu, Lord menyuruh Michaelis yang mendekat sebab keberadaannya masih belum diketahui mereka." William menjelaskan jawaban pertanyaan Ronald sesingkat yang ia bisa.

"Oh, jadi soal ingatan Michaelis kembali bangkit berada diluar perhitungan Lord?" Ronald mulai sedikit mengerti tentang permasalahan ini.

"Bisa dibilang demikian, bisa juga tidak. Lord tidak berkomentar apa-apa mengenai hal ini. Beliau hanya menyuruhku untuk tetap mengawasi mereka." jawab William lagi masih setia dengan nada datar khasnya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit.

"Hm, jadi begitu." Ronald mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengerti apa yang daritadi mengganjal pikirannya.

Mereka kemudian terus saja berjalan menyusuri lorong remang-remang panjang yang seperti tanpa akhir itu dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setelah langkah mereka sampai ke sebuah aula besar sunyi berdinding batu, William menoleh ke arah Ronald.

"Baiklah, dari sini cukup aku sendiri. Kau kembali saja." ucap William dingin nan datar sambil kemudian kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ronald.

"Hm, ya. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi 'saudara'mu, oi si datar penjaga barat!" teriak Ronald iseng yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari William yang sempat menoleh dan menggeram kemudian kembali berjalan pergi.

Sedangkan Ronald yang puas berhasil mengerjai William, kembali melangkah masuk ke lorong tadi hingga dirinya tak terlihat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Heheh, saya berhasil nyelesain chapter ini tepat waktu!~ *plakk* Ya, berhubung minggu ini saya masih MOPDB doang, jadi masih sempet lah buat bikin nih chapter. Nah, minggu depan baru udah full belajar, jadi saya gak yakin bakal punya banyak waktu luang buat ngetik fiksi ini. Jadi, bagi _readers_ yang setia membaca karya multichap pertama saya yang abal ini, harap sabar menunggu, yaa~ (kayak ada yang nungguin ae!) *plakk*. Sa, sekian curahan hati saya (ceilah, bahasanye!) Saya cuma pengen ngomong; besok saya LDKA!~ (sumpah ga penting banget!) *ditampar massa* Oh iya, bagi yang sering baca fiksi **HxH**, cek fiksi baru saya di fandom itu, ya!~ *promosi gak laku, dilempar!*

**Thank You for Yer Reviews!~ (_ _)**

**KuroshitsujiLover234, Rii-chan the 12****th**** Alchemist, Sora Shieru, Kesha, Aiko Enma**

.**  
><strong>

**Kesha:** Haha, makasih-makasih. Ah, emang cuma itu adegan romance tergampang yang terpikir oleh saya -_- Sukur deh kalo puas!~ *plakk*Abis saya kehabisan chara, yaudah saya pake mereka aja!~ Sukur deh kalo tau. Hh, gomen, untuk next chap paling cepet saya bikin 2 minggu, paling lama yaa, tak tahu juga *plakk* tapi saya bakal usahain gak ngaret banget-bangetan, deh!~ Sekali lagi makasih revi dan praises-nyaa!~ Ayo revi lagi! *duakk*

**Aiko Enma:** Makasih dan sukur deh kalo udah cukup puas ='D Oke, saya bakal usahain mikir adegan romance yang bagus. Ada saran buat saya? Jawaban pertanyaanmu, liat nanti aja deh!~ Saya udah kasih clue tersirat pokoknya, haha~ *plakk* Oke, ayo revi lagi! *tampar bolak-balik*

Oke, langsung saja, **Review** kalo mau saya lanjutin cerita ini! Harus, kudu, mesti! *ditabok readers gara-gara maksa* Saya gak maksain kok, cuma ngancem! *ditendang ke luar angkasa!*

.

**One Helluva Newbie Author,**

.

**Kurofer P.**


	6. Chapter 5 That Student, Vacation

**Chapter 5: That Student, Vacation**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **Kuroshitsuji **punya **Yana Toboso-sensei**! Saya cuma pinjem chara-chara-nya yang super keren!

**Warning(s):** **AU, typo(s) perhaps?, OOC, gender bender, SebasxFem!Ciel, My First Multichapter Fiction! DLDR!**

* * *

><p>"Hm, ya. Sering-seringlah mengunjungi 'saudara'mu, oi si datar penjaga barat!" teriak Ronald iseng yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari William yang sempat menoleh dan menggeram kemudian kembali berjalan pergi.<p>

Sedangkan Ronald yang puas berhasil mengerjai William, kembali melangkah masuk ke lorong tadi hingga dirinya tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Moon<strong>

**by: Kuroschiffer P.**

**…**

"Fuwaah haha!~" Pemuda berambut pirang pucat bermata biru yang kita ketahui bernama Alois Trancy itu menaikkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap sekaligus tertawa. Ia terlihat senang dan puas sekali.

"Alois, kau aneh kalau seperti itu, tahu?" ujar Elizabeth yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Sedangkan Ciel yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Alois hanya terdiam mendengar tingkah aneh teman baiknya itu.

"Hahaha!~ Habis, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa mengetahui fakta kalau besok sudah libur musim panas!~~" ujar Alois girang sendiri.

"Huh, hanya libur panas, kau sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti libur lulus sekolah coba?" tanggap Elizabeth sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Libur lulus sekolah memang lebih lama dari ini?" tanya Alois lebih antusias dari sebelumnya. Maniak libur memang, padahal kehidupan sekolahnya biasa saja. Benar, biasa saja. Punya teman banyak dan orang-orang senang padanya, taka da yang menjauhi. Benar-benar kehidupan sekolah yang biasa, bukan? Entah apa yang membuatnya senang sekali libur. Tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk mungkin? Ehem, sepertinya ini masalah pribadi _author_ fiksi gaje ini. *ditendang _readers_*

"Ha-ah, suka-suka kau lah, Alois!~" ujar Elizabeth pada akhirnya.

"Oh iya, Ciel, kau libur musim panas ini pulang lagi ke kampung, bukan?" tanya Elizabeth kepada Ciel yang sedari tadi ikut berjalan di samping mereka namun tak berbicara apapun. Bukan berarti ia tidak mendengarkan semua ocehan dan percakapan teman-temannya itu, lho!

"Hm, iya. Aku akan membantu peternakannya lagi seperti musim dingin lalu. Lagipula aku memang sedikit rindu kepada Bibi dan Kakek." jawab Ciel jujur sambil terus menatap ke depan.

"Haha, aku juga kangen dengan Bibi dan Kakek. Hei, bagaimana kalau liburan kali ini aku ikut denganmu, Ciel? Lumayan mengisi liburan, mumpung tak ada tugas apapun!" usul Elizabeth riang sambil menatap Ciel.

"Wah, aku ikut dong kalau begitu!~" timpal Alois yang memang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Aah, lebih baik jangan deh! Aku ke kampung bukan untuk sekedar liburan santai-santai, lho!" jawab Ciel sedikit keberatan. Sebenarnya ia mau saja mengajak teman-temannya ke kampungnya, tetapi ia takut merepotkan mereka dan Bibinya sebab kalau mereka ikut, Bibi juga akan menyediakan makanan tambahan untuk mereka, bukan?

"Yah, Ciel!~ Kenapa?" tanya Alois kecewa dengan nada memelas. Sedang berusaha mengubah keputusan teman dekatnya ini, tentunya.

"Iya, Ciel! Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mau mengajak kami? Kami mau-mau saja kok disuruh melakukan pekerjaan peternakkan. Malah kelihatannya seru, 'kan?" Elizabeth ikut memelas membantu Alois agar mereka diperbolehkan ikut ke kampung halaman Ciel.

"Ayolah, Ciel!~ Ciel baik, deh! Ciel imut, deh!~" ujar Alois dengan nada―sengaja dibuat―super manis dengan senyum imutnya yang seperti anak perempuan _innocent_.

"Hihihi, iya, Ciel baik, deh! Ciel cantik, deh! Boleh, yaa?" tanya Elizabeth lagi dengan nada sama manisnya dengan Alois namun kalau Elizabeth yang bicara rasanya sudah biasa terdengar ditelinga siapapun.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedari tadi diam dibujuk, dirayu, digoda (?), diminta oleh teman-temannya itu hanya berjalan sambil tertunduk dengan wajah hampir seluruhnya memerah. Malu, tentu saja.

"Hhh… S-sudah kubilang, 'kan? Kalau nanti kalian tak betah, aku akan susah untuk memulangkan kalian!" jawab Ciel sedikit terbata masih dengan semburat merah yang perlahan menghilang dari wajah imutnya.

"Kami pasti betah, kok! Janji!" teriak Alois dan Elizabeth bersamaan dengan nada antusias yang sama serta mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dan kalaupun kami tak betah, kami tak akan merengek-rengek minta pulang, kok! Ayolah Ciel, boleh ya?" tambah Elizabeth lagi dengan senyum manis dan nada meyakinkan agar sepupunya yang keras kepala itu mau merubah pikirannya.

"Iya, Ciel! Boleh, yaa?" pinta Alois lagi.

Ciel yang dihujani rengekan, mohonan, wajah memelas teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam pasrah. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menolak permintaan mereka. Padahal liburan sebelumnya mereka tak pernah meminta sangat keras seperti sekarang.

Ciel pun menganggukkan kepala pelan, tanda setuju. Alois dan Elizabeth pun langsung meloncat girang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Asyik! Ciel baik, deh! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja bilang 'iya'?" ujar Alois masih riang.

"Hm. Kalian boleh ikut asal tidak membuat repot, lho!" ucap Ciel sambil sedikit membuang napas pasrah sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"Tidak, kok! Tenang saja Ciel!" jawab Elizabeth sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya meyakinkan Ciel.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian ke apartemenku saja lusa jam 8. Kita akan berada di sana sekitar seminggu." jelas Ciel kepada teman-temannya sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Oke! Soal itu sih tenang saja!~" Kali ini giliran Alois yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya serta tersenyum dengan gigi terlihat sedikit mengkilap. Mirip pose seseorang, ya? Tebak siapa hayo? *plak* Oke, lanjut.

"_Well_, sampai jumpa lusa, teman-teman!" Ciel pun melambaikan tangan sejenak kepada teman-temannya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ingat 'kan kalau Ciel pulang berbeda arah dan kendaraan dengan kedua teman _blonde_-nya itu?

"Sampai lusa nanti!~" Elizabeth dan Alois balas melambai dengan senyum riang gembira yang mungkin tak akan pernah lepas dari wajah imut mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Liburan nanti kau kemana, Ciel?" tanya pemuda rupawan berambut hitam dengan senyum khasnya yang setia bertengger di wajahnya yang kini tengah duduk di tempat biasa ia duduk. Ya, di kursi penumpang di sebelah gadis manis berambut kelabu panjang duduk.

"Mau kemana pun bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" tanya Ciel balik dengan sedikit nada malas. Rupanya Ciel mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan segala tingkah laku Sebastian dan mulai hafal dengan segala sifat dan sikap pemuda rupawan itu.

"Hm, kau sudah pintar menjawab rupanya, eh Ciel?" tanya Sebastian lagi dengan nada meledek dan senyum _coret_mesumnya_coret_ masih menggantung di wajahnya.

"Dan kau tidak ada habisnya meledekku, eh Sebastian?" Ciel membalikkan lagi perkataan Sebastian tersebut. Sudah mulai terbiasa, kan?

"Ah, kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda ih!" jawab Sebastian sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Ciel. "Kau butuh tersenyum lebih banyak agar kau tidak cepat tua, kau tahu?" ujar Sebastian lagi masih sambil mencubit pipi Ciel supaya gadis itu tersenyum, masih sambil tersenyum iseng dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ugh, s-sakit Sebastian! L-lepaskan tanganmu, cepat!" perintah Ciel sedikit gelagapan dengan semburat merah bermunculan di wajah pucatnya. Degup jantungnya juga ikut berloncatan tak karuan sebab tangan dingin Sebastian bersentuhan dengannya. Ia sedang berusaha melepas cubitan Sebastian yang tidak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ney-ney, aku tak mau melepaskannya sampai kau tersenyum!~" balas Sebastian riang masih sambil mencubit pipi Ciel pelan.

"Ha-ah, baik, kau menang!" ujar Ciel menyerah sambil menunjukkan senyum _coret_termanis_coret_ terpaksa yang kalau dilihat orang-orang pasti akan ikut tersenyum atau terkekeh sebab wajah Ciel kala itu sangatlah lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan. Bayangkan saja wajah Ciel memerah dan senyum yang dipaksakan yang malah membuatnya lucu, oh, para lelaki yang melihatnya pasti sudah _nosebleed!_ Kecuali Sebastian tentunya.

"Hahaha, nah begitu! 'Kan kau jadi terlihat imut!~" ucap Sebastian sambil tertawa puas seraya melepaskan cubitannya. "Kau belom menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, lho!" tagih Sebastian santai.

"Hm? Liburan ya? Aku mau pulang ke kampung. Puas?" jawab Ciel sedikit ketus sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih agak kemerahan. Tenang saja, Ciel. Itu adalaha tanda cinta Sebas untukmu, kok!~ *_Author_ dihajar*

"Ke kampung, ya?" jawab Sebastian pelan dengan nada serius. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak. Ciel yang menyadari perubahan nada dan sikap Sebastian langsung menolehkan kepala dan memasang ekspresi heran luar biasa. Tentu saja ia heran, sebab ia amat jarang sekali melihat Sebastian kelihatan seserius ini.

"Kau kesambet apa, eh Sebastian?" tanya Ciel heran dan untuk memastikan kalau _ehem_temannya_ehem_ ini baik-baik saja. Ckck, kau gak sopan, Ciel! *_Author_ ditendang entah kemana*

"Hee, tumben kau menanyaiku seperti itu, Ciel!~" jawab Sebastian kembali ke nada dan wajah riangnya yang biasa. Seperti Sebastian yang serius tadi tak pernah ada.

"Huh, sesukamu sajalah!" tukas Ciel kembali dengan raut cemberut dan nada sedikit kesal.

"Haha, jangan marah begitu, dong! Kau bilang kau mau pulang ke kampung, 'kan?" Sebastian kembali dengan nada riang tetapi tak seriang biasanya. Ciel yang mendengar nada bicara Sebastian yang sedikit aneh, lantas langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sebastian.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel balik dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau ingat kata-katamu 2 bulan lalu?" tanya Sebastian lagi dengan nada iseng yang―menurut Ciel―menyebalkan.

"Hm? Memangnya aku ngomong apa?"

"Coba saja ingat-ingat dulu. Tentang kau mau ke Monroeville." jawab Sebastian iseng. Sok dimisteriuskan. Ciel tampak berpikir sejenak. Berusaha mengingat apa yang pernah ia katakan kepada Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, iya Ciel. Bisa ajak aku ke sana kapan-kapan?" tanya Sebastian sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.<em>

"_Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Ciel semakin heran._

"_Tidak, kampung orang tuamu sama denganku. Aku cuma ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku sesekali. Bukankah bagus kalau ada yang menemani?" ucap Sebastian sambil bersiap masuk ke dalam apartemennya._

"_Oh, boleh saja, sih. Kebetulan 2 bulan lagi aku ingin ke sana.__" jawab Ciel santai dan tak ada nada keberatan dari kalimatnya._

* * *

><p>"HAH! Sebastian! Jangan bilang kau…" teriak Ciel tiba-tiba dengan nada horor, syok, kaget, dan semacamnya yang hanya membuat Sebastian tetap tersenyum menjengkelkan seperti biasa.<p>

"Ya! Aku akan ikut denganmu ke sana!~" jawab Sebastian riang sambil tersenyum lebar hingga _red rubies_-nya tertutup sepenuhnya.

Ciel yang melihat dan mendengar kalimat Sebastian barusan hanya diam, kaku, pandangannya kosong, dan wajahnya memucat seketika. Seperti baru saja terkena hujatan angin topan atau semacamnya.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya tersenyum puas dan penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere we don't know yet<strong>_

"Kau sudah dengar, _Lord?_ Sebastian akan ikut ke Monroeville bersama _enchantoid_ itu." ujar pemuda berambut kuning-coklat berkacamata dengan nada amat sopan.

Pria yang dipanggil '_Lord_' oleh pemuda tadi hanya diam sambil membaca bukunya tanpa mengalihkan iris hitamnya sedikitpun dari halaman buku tersebut.

"Haruskah kita mencegahnya atau membiarkannya, _Lord?_" tanya pemuda itu lagi masih dalam posisi berlutut di depan meja kebesaran pria yang dipanggil '_Lord_' itu.

"Tidak. Biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia mau." jawab suara bass sang _Lord_ berambut hitam tenang, masih dengan pandangannya tertumpu pada bukunya.

"Tapi, _My Lord_, kalau ia berhasil mengingat segala masa lalunya di sana lalu malah berbalik menyerang kita bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan nada sedikit menentang. Tidak, ia bukannya menentang keputusan _Lord_-nya melainkan mencemaskan _Lord_-nya itu.

"Dia tidak akan mengkhianati kita. Biarkan saja ia bertindak sesukanya. Kalau kita mengekangnya, itulah yang berbahaya, ia malah tak akan percaya kepadaku lagi." ujar _Lord_ itu sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap ke arah bawahannya yang masih berlutut di depannya.

"Biarkan saja ia ikut dengan Phantomhive. Kalau ia mengetahui segalanya pun ia tetap akan berada di pihak kita. Bagaimanapun, '_Sacred Moon_'-lah yang bersalah. Mereka yang membunuh semua klanku dan orang tuanya." Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, tangan sang _Lord_ mengepal keras, seakan ia menyimpan dendam amat hebat dengan organisasi itu.

"Tetapi siapa yang akan mengawasi mereka di sana? Kalau di London sudah ada William dan saya. Kami pun tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, bukan?" ujar pemuda _enchanterire_ itu yang berdasarkan deskripsi di atas, bernama Ronald Knox.

"Aku sudah mengutus 'duo itu' untuk pergi ke sana." ujar _Lord_ itu tenang sambil mengambil gelas _wine_ beningnya itu lalu meminumnya.

"Maksudmu kedua _enchanterires_ yang kemarin beraksi di Bank Darah London?" ulang Ronald lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Knox." ucap _Lord_ itu pada akhirnya sambil menyatukan kedua jari tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Yes, My Lord!_" ujar Knox yang kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan sang _Lord_. Setelah Ronald pergi, sang _Lord_ berdiri dari kursi beludru kebesarannya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terletak di belakang kursinya. Ia pun menyibakkan tirai beludru merah marun yang menutupi jendela yang besarnya satu setengah kali dari tubuhnya itu.

"'_Sacred Moon_', kalian akan lihat kalau _enchantoid_ itu telah kutemukan dan berada di genggamanku." gumam sang _Lord_ sambil menyeringai puas dengan iris hitamnya yang berubah warna menjadi _red dark berry_ menyala-nyala sambil menatap keluar jendela ruangan suram itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later…<strong>_

"Liz, banyak sekali bawaanmu! Kau bukannya mau pindah rumah, 'kan?" tanya Ciel sambil sedikit _sweat drop_ melihat jumlah bawaan Elizabeth yang memang kelewat banyak untuk seminggu. Bagaimana Ciel tidak kaget, Elizabeth membawa tiga koper geretan besar-besar sekaligus!

"Hm? Sepertinya aku sudah meminimalkan barang-barangku, deh!" ujar Elizabeth agak bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Err, ya sudahlah. Ayo masuk dulu, baru kau saja yang sudah datang." ujar Ciel sambil mundur agar Elizabeth dapat masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Elizabeth pun menarik ketiga kopernya masuk ke dalam apartemen Ciel. Ciel yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop_ sambil bertanya-tanya, 'Tenaga seperti apa yang dimiliki Elizabeth hingga ia menarik koper-koper yang kelihatannya amat berat itu dengan tampang santai dan biasa saja?'

"Duduk saja dulu, Liz! Aku masih harus membereskan beberapa barangku lagi." ucap Ciel pada sahabatnya itu setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya. "Kalau mau sesuatu, ambil saja di dapur. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan?" ujar Ciel lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan sepupunya itu.

"Oke. Tenang saja, Ciel!~" ucap Elizabeth riang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda setuju.

Ciel pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan merapikan kamarnya yang akan ditinggal untuk satu minggu lamanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia merapikan dan mengecek kembali tas dan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Hm, pakaian, celana, piyama, dompet, sabun, sikat gigi, ponsel, sepatu, apalagi yang belum?" Ciel mengecek kembali kopernnya dan mengabsen barang-barangnya supaya tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Oh, _charger, shampoo,_ dan buku!" gumam Ciel setelah menyadari apa yang kurang. Ia pun lekas mengambil barang-barang tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tentengan kecil. Setelah ia rasa semua barangnya sudah lengkap dan apartemennya sudah cukup rapi dan bersih untuk ditinggal, ia lekas menarik kopernya ke ruang tamu ke tempat Elizabeth menunggu. Tak lupa tas tenteng kecil tersampir di bahunya.

"Alois masih belum datang juga?" tanya Ciel kepada Elizabeth yang sedang mengganti channel-channel di televisi yang ada di ruang tamu Ciel.

"Hm, belum―"

TING TONG

Ucapan Elizabeth barusan terpotong oleh bel apartemen Ciel yang berbunyi.

"Mungkin itu dia." ucap Elizabeth lagi sambil menatap Ciel dan menatap ke arah pintu.

Ciel pun membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan benar saja, si _blonde_ satu lagi telah tiba. Dialah Alois Trancy. Ciel pun kembali di _sweat drop_-kan oleh sahabat bermata sewarna _sapphire_ ini.

"_Morning_, Ciel!~" sapa Alois riang dengan nada dan wajah _innocent_-nya yang khas.

"Err…Alois, kau tidak berencana tinggal di kampungku selamanya, 'kan?" tanya Ciel mencoba memastikan.

"Eh? Tidak, kok! Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Alois polos dan heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu benda-benda di belakangmu itu apa?" tanya Ciel lagi dengan nada amat sangat heran sambil menunjuk benda-benda di belakang Alois. Mungkin kalau ini adalah anime, sfx-sfx yang bakal muncul dari tadi adalah "Jreng!".

"Hah? Tentu saja barang-barangku. Kita akan menginap untuk seminggu, 'kan?" tanya Alois balik tak mengerti. Ia tak tahu apa yang salah dengan bawaannya.

"Iya, kita akan ke sana hanya SEMINGGU. Bukan SELAMANYA." ujar Ciel memberi penekanan pada kalimatnya. Ya, ia heran dengan cara pikir teman-temannya itu. Mereka hanya pergi untuk seminggu tetapi bawaan mereka sudah seperti orang yang mau bertransmigrasi.

"Hm, kenapa Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth yang baru saja muncul di samping Ciel.

"Hai, Liz!~" sapa Alois riang masih sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Alois! Bagaimana caramu membawa 1, 2,… 5 koper itu, hah?" tukas Elizabeth ikut heran sekaligus _sweat drop_ sambil menunjuk koper-koper itu.

"Ya…tinggal kau seret saja, 'kan? Apa yang aneh dengan itu?" tanya Alois lagi heran. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diherankan teman-temannya.

"Ha-ah, ya sudahlah. Daripada makin rumit, kau masuk saja dulu, Alois." ucap Ciel sambil mendesah sebentar sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Hm? Kenapa tidak langsung berangkat saja, Ciel?" tanya Alois.

"Iya, 'kan Alois sudah datang. Tunggu apalagi?" tanya Elizabeth bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…" Ciel ragu untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau Sebastian lah yang ia tunggu. Pasti kedua sahabatnya itu akan meledeknya macam-macam kalau tahu Sebastian ikut.

"…Masuk saja dulu. Kita masih harus menunggu satu orang lagi." ucap Ciel pada akhirnya sambil kembali masuk ke apartemennya. Alois dan Elizabeth yang tak mengerti hanya berpandangan sekilas dan ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen Ciel.

Alois dan Elizabeth pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu Ciel. Ciel yang baru saja menutup pintu juga duduk di sofa satu lagi.

"Memang siapa lagi yang kita tunggu, Ciel?" tanya Alois heran sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Duduk sesantai dan senyaman mungkin.

"Iya, bukanlah kita akan menaiki London Express sendiri?" tambah Elizabeth sambil menunjukkan raut heran kepada Ciel.

"…Hhh, ada satu orang lagi yang akan ikut ke kampungku." jawab Ciel pada akhirnya dengan pelan. Ia pun segera menyiapkan diri dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sebentar lagi akan dilontarkan kedua temannya itu.

"HAH? Siapa, Ciel?" tanya Alois sontak bangun dari posisi santainya dengan raut wajah kaget luar biasa.

"Iya! Siapa, Ciel? Salah satu teman kita kah?" tanya Elizabeth sama penasaran dan _excited_-nya seperti Alois.

"Kok kau langsung membolehkan orang itu ikut, sedangkan kami harus memohon-mohon dulu?" tambah Alois protes.

"Siapa sih, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth lagi dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari yang tadi.

Sedangkan yang dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut hanya diam di tempat sambil memasang tampang datar. Ya, Ciel tahu pasti reaksi teman-temannya bakal heboh seperti ini. Ciel hanya memejamkan mata sejenak sembari mendesah. Tarik napas, buang. Sepertinya Ciel agak keberatan memberi tahu teman-temannya siapa yang sedang mereka tunggu. Tetapi, karena teman-temannya sudah memasang raut anat sangat ingin tahu, Ciel tak punya pilihan selain memberi tahu mereka. Toh, nanti juga mereka akan tahu saat orang yang mereka tunggu datang.

"Oke-oke… Orang itu―"

TING TONG

Perkataan Ciel terpotong oleh bunyi bel apartemen Ciel yang kembali berbunyi. Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen Ciel dengan tatapan kaget dan penasaran. Reaksi mereka seperti aktor pemain film horor yang kaget sebab hantu muncul secara mendadak di balik pintu.

Ciel pun bersiap membuka pintu, diikuti Alois dan Elizabeth di belakangnya.

CKREK

"Pagi, Ciel!~" sapa sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi mereka setelah Ciel membuka pintu apartemennya.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Alois dan Elizabeth bersamaan layaknya dua aktor film horor yang baru saja bertemu makhluk yang aneh. Untuk kata 'makhluk yang aneh' memang ada benarnya juga.

"Hoo, ada Alois dan Lizzie juga!" tambah suara itu lagi riang disertai senyum khas di wajah rupawannya.

"Nah, kalian sudah tahu, 'kan? Ya sudah, kita berangkat saja sekarang." ucap Ciel sambil kembali masuk ke apartemennya, hendak membawa tas dan kopernya.

"Fufufu~ Pantas saja kau bersikeras agar kami tak ikut, Ciel!~" Alois terkekeh sambil tersenyum iseng sambil menutup mulutnya dan sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Hihihi, rupanya sepupuku sudah dewasa, ya?" Elizabeth menambahkan pernyataan Alois sebelumnya sambil ikut tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya Elizabeth mendukung perkataan Alois dan berbicara seperti itu.

Empat siku-siku sudah tersebar di kepala Ciel, sedangkan wajah pucat putih halusnya sekarang sudah memerah layaknya tomat. Kini Ciel siap meledak (?).

"Ap-apa maksud kalian, hah? Dan kau, Liz! Ngapain kau ikut-ikutan otak mesum Alois, sih? Seperti bukan kau saja!" teriak Ciel kepada teman-temannya ini.

Sebastian yang melihat kejadian-kejadian di depannya hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum. Menikmati _show_ gratis pikirnya. Setelah rasanya cukup lama berdiam diri saja di luar pintu apartemen Ciel, ia kemudian membuka suara.

"Ehem, kapan kita akan berangkat, kawan-kawan? London Express yang menuju Monroeville akan berangkat jam 11 nanti, lho!" peringat Sebastian sambil melihat jam hitam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, iya juga! Sekarang sudah jam 10! Ayo kita berangkat ke stasiun saja, teman-teman!" ujar Elizabeth setelah ia melihat sekilas jam tangan hijau pemberian ayahnya yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya.

**.**

**.**

_**London Station, 10.45 am**_

Keempat remaja tersebut tengah menunggu di peron 9, tempat kereta mereka akan datang. Stasiun London kali ini memang agak ramai dari biasanya mengingat hari ini sedang libur musim panas. Banyak juga yang membawa perlengkapan renang dan diving mengingat musim panas waktunya orang-orang berlibur ke pantai.

"Biasanya berapa jam kalau kau pulang kampung, Ciel?" tanya Alois yang sedang duduk di belakang jejeran koper-kopernya sendiri. Sebastian, Ciel, dan Elizabeth tidak mau tahu cara ia membawa koper-koper tersebut.

"Hm, tak lama kok. Hanya 3 jam." jawab Ciel sambil iris _cerulean_-nya terus memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya.

"Kau tidak mabuk perjalanan, 'kan Alois?" tanya Elizabeth sambil menatap Alois.

"Tidak sih. Tapi agak membosankan saja hanya diam duduk di kompartemen selama 3 jam." tutur Alois sambil memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Kau tinggal bolak-balik saja ke toilet biar tak bosan. Gampang, 'kan?" usul Sebastian sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya yang biasa. Saat Sebastian mengeluarkan senyum andalannya itu, terdengar beberapa pekikan gadis-gadis, wanita, bahkan ibu-ibu yang lewat di depan mereka. Entah mereka _fangirling_-an atau apa, yang jelas senyuman Sebastian memang amat memesona. Dan percaya atau tidak, dada Ciel sedikit sakit saat para wanita kecentilan itu melirik-lirik Sebastian. Namun Ciel yang tidak ambil pusing terhadap hal itu hanya diam saja.

"HAHA, lucu sekali Sebastian! Aku akan ikuti saranmu." seru Alois sambil memberi penekanan dalam kalimatnya dan melirik Sebastian dengan tatapan sinis. Iya, sinis sebab Sebastian memang selalu menarik perhatian kaum hawa dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada. Dasar Alois…

"Haha, untuk kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Sebastian!" tambah Ciel sambil tertawa kecil meliahat Alois yang biasanya meledeknya diledek orang lain.

"Wah, akhirnya wajah datarmu bisa tertawa juga, 'kan? Sering-sering saja tertawa, Ciel! Manis, lho!" komentar Sebastian saat―amat jujur dari lubuk hati terdalam―melihat wajah super imut Ciel yang tertawa walau sebentar. Sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya tertunduk dengan merah mendominasi wajah manisnya.

"Ehem, kalian tak lupa 'kan kalau ada kami?" Alois berdehem sambil melirik Sebastian dan Ciel bergantian dengan lirikan isengnya serta senyum jahil di wajah manisnya.

"Ap-apa sih, kau Alois?" Ciel mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengomeli Alois yang memang senang sekali menggodanya kalau sedang malu-malu seperti ini. Tunggu!

Malu-malu?

Ciel langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud mengusir pikirannya itu jauh-jauh. Malu-malu? Bisa-bisanya seorang Phantomhive terakhir yang biasanya dikenal datar dan dingin malu-malu seperti layaknya anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Jatuh cinta?

Ah, kini Ciel hanya memukul-mukul belakang kepalanya dengan tangannya. Berharap apa yang dipikirkannya itu lekas keluar dari kepalanya.

"Ahaha, kenapa kau, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth kemudian sebab heran melihat tingkah aneh teman perempuannya itu.

"Hihihi, pasti lagi salting, yaa?~" tambah Alois lagi sambil tertawa-tawa puas sambil menunujuk-nunjuk Ciel.

"Ih! A-a-ap-apa m-maksudmua, sih, Alois? Aku tidak sedang salting atau apalah itu!" bantah Ciel sedikit tergagap sebab tebakan Alois―sepertinya―tepat sasaran. Semburat merah masih menghiasi wajah Ciel yang putih pucat bagai salju hingga dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ahahaha~" Sebastian hanya ikut tertawa melihat teman-temannya itu, terutama melihat tingkah Ciel. Ya, ia puas sekali bisa melihat Ciel tertawa, malu, salting, dan semacamnya itu sebab hal-hal itu sangat JARANG ditemukan dalam diri Ciel.

"Huh, awas saja, kalian!" gerutu Ciel pada akhirnya. Ya, ia menyerah.

"Ahaha, eh teman-teman, itu keretanya sudah datang! Ayo!" ucap Elizabeth sambil menunjuk gerbong kereta yang sudah terbuka di depan mereka.

Mereka pun membawa masuk barang bawaannya masing-masing. Ciel dan Sebastian jelas tidak repot sebab mereka hanya membawa satu koper. Wah-wah, kompak, ya? Sedangkan Elizabeth memang sedikit kerepotan menaiki kereta sebab gerbong kereta yang sempit hingga ia harus memasukkan kopernya satu per satu. Nah, bagaimana dengan Alois? Kita skip saja bagian ia membawa koper-kopernya yang super besar itu sebab kalian tidak akan mau tahu bagaimana caranya. *_Author_ dihajar satu negara*

Setelah mereka selesai menaruh barang masing-masing di bagasi barang, mereka berempat memasuki kompartemen mereka dan duduk berhadapan. Satu kompartemen di kereta itu cukup untuk diisi oleh 4 orang. Pas sekali bukan dengan jumlah mereka?

Jangan kira Ciel duduk bersebelahan dengan Sebastian, sebab Ciel sudah memberi tanda 'sayang' kepada Alois yang mengusulkan hal itu, yaitu berupa satu benjolan besar di kepala pirangnya. Ciel duduk di dekat jendela kereta―tempat favoritnya―dan di sebelahnya adalah Elizabeth.

Walaupun Ciel tidak bersebelahan dengan Sebastian, tetap saja, orang―kalau memang bisa disebut orang―yang duduk dihadapan Ciel adalah Sebastian. Bukankah lebih bagus bertatap-tatapan daripada bersebelahan? Ahaha~ *_Author_ ditendang Ciel gegara otak bejatnya*

Oke, dikarenakan _Author_ sedang malas mengetik detil-detil kejadian yang terjadi di kompartemen mereka, mari kita skip saja dan langsung ke 3 jam kemudian. *_Readers_ nyodorin clurit dan kawan-kawannya* Pokoknya yang terjadi hanyalah hal biasa, seperti Ciel diledek Alois atau Sebastian, Elizabeth yang terkadang membela Ciel atau hanya terkikik sebab tak tahan dengan lelucon kawan-kawannya, dan canda tawa mereka berakhir saat Alois dan yang lainnya sudah mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Ya, semua memang tertidur kecuali satu orang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya satu makhluk. Makhluk menyerupai manusia yang amat rupawan itu hanya terduduk diam sambil menumpukan lengannya di dekat jendela serta iris _scarlet_-nya menatap malas keluar jendela yang sebagian besar hanya terdiri dari pepohonan hutan. Jangan tanya mengapa ia tak tertidur atau merasa mengantuk. Vampire hanya menganggap tidur sebagai kemewahan dan mereka memang tidak suka tidur.

Ia mengalihkan iris _scarlet_-nya ke arah gadis manis di depannya ini yang sedang jatuh tertidur. Ia mengamatinya lama, mengagumi tiap garis wajah yang tercipta di wajah porselen milik Ciel. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan mendekati Ciel. Ia berlutut di lantai kompartemen untuk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ciel yang sedang terduduk tak sadar.

Perlahan, Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut kelabu panjang Ciel yang jatuh terurai di samping tubuhnya. Merasa nyaman dengan menyentuh ujung rambutnya, tangannya pun bergerak menyusuri rambutnya hingga ujung kepala Ciel. Kemudian iris _scarlet-_nya kembali menatap wajah manis Ciel yang tertidur. Masih dengan tangannya menyentuh pinggiran wajah Ciel.

"Hmmh…" Ciel mendesah pelan namun masih dalam kondisi tidur lelap. Tak sadar. Hal itu sempat membuat Sebastian terkejut dan langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah Ciel.

Menyadari Ciel tidak bangun, ia tetap memandangi wajah Ciel. Entah apa arti tatapannya. Tatapan kagum atau…tatapan lapar?

Mungkin ia sendiri sedang berperang batin dan pikiran. Antara lapar atau tidak. Antara menyerang atau tidak.

Namun, harum darah Ciel yang memang sangat menggoda bagi kaum seperti dirinya ini, yang sedari dulu dapat dan selalu Sebastian hirup dengan jelas, kali ini tercium amat kuat. Amat kuat hingga membuat nafsu Sebastian perlahan bangkit.

Sebastian kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ciel. Kali ini tidak menyentuh wajahnya, melainkan menyibakkan rambut Ciel yang menutupi lehernya dengan amat perlahan.

Iris _scarlet_-nya berubah menjadi sewarna _dark berry_ yang menyala-nyala. Perlahan tangan Sebastian menyentuh leher Ciel, tepatnya tempat pembuluh darah Ciel berada. Pemuda raven itu pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Ciel. Mulutnya pun sudah sedikit terbuka dan dapat terlihat kedua taringnya telah memanjang melebihi ukuran taring normal manusia.

Hanya tinggal beberapa inchi lagi taring Sebastian menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Ciel. Sebastian pun dapat merasakan desah napas Ciel menerpa kepalanya, namun hal itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya kembali sadar.

Ujung taring Sebastian sudah hampir menempel di kulit leher Ciel.

Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Sebelumnya tolong singkirkan parang, clurit, pisau dapur, dan semacamnya dari hadapan saya. /plak Oke, saya benar-benar **MINTA MAAF** untuk apdet yang **SUPER TELAT** ini. High School life is so though! Saya jarang banget dapet waktu senggang sekarang ini!

Huhu, kalau tetep mau nyalahin, salahin saja kehidupan SMA! Bahkan semenjak saya masuk SMA, untuk pertama kalinya saya liburan kemanapun selalu bawa-bawa buku pelajaran beserta alat tulisnya! Duh, udah berasa orang pinter ae, padahal itu tuh lagi dikejar-kejar sama tugas pe-er yang **selesai satu, tumbuh seribu**! /desh

Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lainnya. Biasanya saya hanya 3.9+ atau 4.1+ words, kali ini saya dapet 4.5+ words! Saya aja kaget liat hasilnya, kok bisa banyak banget -_-"a Oke, semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan _readers_ sekalian yang terhormat!~

**Danke untuk semua readers dan silent readers!~ Makasih juga yang udah mau repot-repot kasih reviews!~**

**Keshahaha****, ****Aiko Enma****, ****Ferra Rii****, ****Keikoku Yuki****, ****SoraShieru**

.

Aiko Enma: Nih udah saya buat jelas, 'kan siapa Sebastian di sini? Ufufu~ Makasih juga udah mau repot-repot ngecek fiksi abal saya di fandom itu, maap belum bisa apdet /desh. Untuk kisu, tunggu saja yah, saya bakal masukin adegan itu kalau waktunya tepat(?) x3 Makasih reviewnya, ayo RnR lagi!~~

Sekian rambling gaje saya, apdet selanjutnya saya tak tahu kapan. Doakan saja saya banyak waktu luang! Oh iya, mulai Senin besok saya ulangan! Doakan saya yah biar dapet kemudahan dan cepet lanjutin fict ini!~ /shot *siape lu?*

**The Lost Author,**

.

**Kurofer**


End file.
